Crystal Guardians
by starr mickey m
Summary: When Kakashi became hokage (not that he wanted it) he never expected the drama that came with it between finding out he had sisters, sasuke leaving the village again and joining the new organisation threatening that said village, the council on his neck and having to deal with guardians let's not forget his feelings for a certain girl... Yep Kakashi had his work cut out for him
1. I am being what?

Chapter 1: I am being what?

Kakashi was known as a lone wolf his mother died when he was young so young he did not even remember her face, his dad committed suicide the day Kakashi was going to announce he had made jounin so you can imagine how he grew up, all alone not a care in the world and just being the greatest ANBU in the world. That is Kakashi's life but that was all going to change.

"where the hell is he, I swear if he…"

"yo"

"you are late Kakashi"

"You see my alarm clock died so out of respect I had to give it a proper funeral" Kakashi responded not taking his eyes from his book "so is there anything I can help you with lady hokage"

Tsunade's eye twitched "you are needed for a mission Kakashi an s-rank to be frank" Tsunade managed to say after regaining her composure

"really what's the mission and where am I going" Kakashi asked putting his book away

"well number one you will be in the village and number two is that the s-rank is a person" Tsunade said while resting her chin on her hands

Now Kakashi was speechless so speechless that speaking just seemed like a challenge, a s-rank in the village and he was needed this did not seem right and Anbu of his nature being asked to look after a person in the village and it was an s-rank

"Kakashi your s-rank mission is as follows you are being removed from the ANBU forces as of yesterday" Tsunade said eyeing the young man nicely

Now this got Kakashi's attention this was not a mission to protect someone no he was the mission he was the s-rank mission he was being pulled out of ANBU. Kakashi stood there frozen his brain was taking long to adjust to the news he just got. He understood that the only way an ANBU was classified s-rank was if his or her identity was discovered and he or she needed protection.

"but why-what did I do it doesn't look like my identity was no it… " Kakashi asked once his brain had compressed what had been said to him

"Kakashi you have become too destructive… and yes we got word that some organisation is after you"

"Are you talking about the dam it was just a mista…wait did you say organisation"

"A mistake that flooded a whole village and if you say a mistake then you have five that the village had to pay large sums for"

"BUT I AM THE BEST WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR…"

"KAKASHI…you burned down a full hector with a fire jutsu, you brought down a whole firm with an earth jutsu you electrocuted a whole village with a lightning jutsu and these three incidents happened in one day" Tsunade seethed "point is Kakashi you have become destructive, you have been in ANBU for far too long and quite frankly I think it's time you retired and became a jounin again we can't take the chance this organisation is after you Kakashi"

Kakashi stood there and just stared at Tsunade and just like that he was gone with a flicker leaving behind his musk, Tsunade looked at the musk and sighed

' _I'm sorry Kakashi'_ standing up she took the musk and gave it to and ANBU that was behind her

"you know he will be missed at headquarters" the ANBU said

"I know hedgehog now you know what to do" Tsunade said taking a seat and looking at the paperwork in front of her "I have my work cut out for me that's for sure" she said with a sigh

"hai" the ANBU responded and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat at the memorial stone looking at the names "how did this happen how did my identity get out there I was careful" he said looking at the stone, after paying his respects Kakashi left and walked to his apartment.

Kakashi's apartment was small just the way he liked it one would actually believe he would be in the Hatake mansion but ever since the passing of his father, walking into the tiny room Kakashi finally let his musk fall and started to cry "why"

Thinking that he had shed enough tears he decided to take a shower and hit the sack early not realising he was being watched

"hn he will be ours getting him out of ANBU was hard enough" a voice said

"what if he isn't the one?" a voice asked

"then killing him is the only way" the other voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A TOWN NEAR LIGHTNING:

"Bloom, Bloom, Bloom what did you think we wouldn't find you"

"Baltor?" the woman named Bloom said in shock

"you thought that by pretending to die we wouldn't find you Bloomy it was hard but hey we finally found you" Baltor said with an evil smirk

"Hey mom we are bac…" a voice of a girl with long silver hair that reached her lower back with red tips she was petit with grey pupil-less eyes she was wearing black thigh length shorts, ankle high ninja shoes, black gloves and a light orange lose crop shirt that had openings at the sides all in all she was beautiful

Next to her was a small young girl with orange-peach hair and purple eyes (think princess sparkle from spider riders) the girl was wearing ninja shoes a blue skirt and pink shirt with a sleeveless jacket which had a fluffy hoody and black gloves she was holding a blue wolf "Aurora what's wrong" the girl asked

"Ah our guests Bloom why don't you introduce us" another voice said from behind the girls

"Aurora, Sparkle run" Bloom screamed but the girls were already held by the man behind them "now girls let me introduce myself you can call me Uncle Sivix" the man with purple hair said

Thinking fast Bloom kicked Baltor with her hands glowing blue she did thirty hand signs in succession then she turned to Aurora and spoke

"I need you guys to go to Konoha"

"what we can't leave you mom" Aurora screamed

"Just go and protect your sister, look for Kakashi Hatake" as she said this tears were running down her face "he will look after you there is a letter in a seal on lockets collar give it to the hokage"

Aurora was speechless she could not believe it 'konoha' what was this Aurora could feel her mother's chakra build up she knew she had to get out of there but how.

" **fire dragon transportation"** with that the two girls were engulfed in a blue ball and disappeared once the girls were gone she turned and looked at Baltor

"you are still after the power aren't you" Bloom asked

"you guessed right do you still have it" Bloom smiled "sorry I don't have it"

"Get the girls one of them has it" Baltor screamed

"It's too late" Bloom said while a blue flame surrounded her and she started to float **"Uzumaki art: beginnings end"** with that a large explosion engulfed the whole place

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora was holding Sparkle she could see the flames from where she was and she was seven kilometres away _'mom'_ Aurora said while holding back her tears

"Camon Sparkle we have to get to Konoha" Aurora said starting to walk away

"Aurora is mom coming" Sparkle asked holding back tears and holding the wolf tightly

"we will see her again Sparkle, now hold on tight"

With that Aurora started to run at full speed _'Kakashi Hatake I wonder what he is to us'_ she thought looking at a sleeping Sparkle.


	2. Run Aurora Run

Chapter 2: Run Aurora run

Aurora ran as fast as she could she was sure not to wake Sparkle looking to her side she saw that locket was keeping up with her but as she was about to step on the next tree a kunai landed in front of her losing her stepping while trying to avoid the kunai she landed hard on the ground, losing her grip on Sparkle who fell a few metres away

"you are one fast girl"

Looking up Aurora gasped "you" in front of her was none other than Sivix in all his purple haired glory, Aurora scrambled to get to Sparkle only to find her held by another Sivix

"Aurora I thought you would be happy to see your favourite uncle and for a girl who never went to ninja academy you are one fine kunoichi"

"Let go of Sparkle" Aurora said running towards the man only to be halted by a kunai being held to Sparkle's neck

"I will let her go if you come with me nicely Aurora your mother did a number on me and Baltor but giving up is just not in our vocabulary" he beamed proudly

Next thing a blast to Sivix's back forced him to release Sparkle but as Sparkle fell Sivix slashed her back with the kunai he held as Aurora ran to Sparkle she smiled at locket

"good boy locket" she said picking Sparkle but as she picked her she then noticed the blood, seeing Aurora's horrified face Sivix laughed

"it was a poisoned kunai she will die in a matter of hours, I will give you the antidote you know if you come with me" he said with a sly smile

"never camon Sparkle stay with me" Aurora said pumping healing chakra into Sparkle's body _'this will keep the poison from reaching her heart but I have to get to Konoha'_ Aurora thought while looking at the now pale Sparkle

"Aurora what will you do" Sivix asked

Aurora looked at Sivix and frowned "I am going to help my sister and it does not involve you" with that she stomped the ground and when it shook and Sivix lost his footing Aurora took the chance to carry Sparkle and put locket on her head and with desperation she ran again

"You little bitch I won't let you go easily and I won't be as easy going" Sivix snarled as he watched the silver haired girl run with such speed "if it's a cat and mouse game you want then you have got it" gathering chakra his eyes glowed purple, purple lightning started to strike the earth around him putting his hands together he then spoke

" **demonic summoning head hunters curse "** laughing he then spoke in a demonic voice " **lets see you outrun this little princesses"** as he said this growling sounds could be heard

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat at his kitchen table eating supper _'I have a mission briefing at nine with a group of jounin hm I could get there by twelve'_ as he was thinking about excuses and what he would do to waste time

"you can come out now" he said

With that an ANBU with a cat musk came out "Hatake-san I was waiting for you to finish your meal but since you spotted me, Lady hokage is requesting that you come now or she will have to come and drag you to the office"

Kakashi sighed "and why is she desperate to see me"

"she is assigning you an A-rank and she needs you immediately" cat responded

Kakashi looked at the ANBU and sighed again _'I seem to be doing a lot of sighing lately'_ he thought

"alright I will be there let me get my gear" he said standing up and moving to his bedroom

Thirty minutes later Kakashi was at the hokage tower

"Kakashi I know you are still mad about earlier and I was willing to give you a break to relax but we need you to head to Suna there is a scroll that was supposed to be delivered to Konoha but it seems the team that had the scroll is dead and some rogue nin have it"

At this instant Kakashi became serious "is it a solo mission" he asked

Nodding her head Tsunade handed Kakashi a scroll "this has all the details about the mission and where the rogue nin might be and what type of scroll you are looking for this might be a three day mission do you accept"

Taking the scroll Kakashi bowed and left the room he had already packed for a week long mission so he headed towards the gate and with full speed he headed to suna

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and Aurora was starting to show signs of exhaustion with pumping her chakra into Sparkle and running all night it was starting to take its toll she had to wake the little girl every three hours to make sure she was not unconscious or worse dead _'hang on Sparkle don't leave me'_ as she was running she felt a chakra build up beside her and like that the tree she was on was cut in half thinking fast she leaped to the next tree and right in front of her a purple monster like ghost surrounded by lightning oozing pus worms and with rotting meat dangling from its bones was in front of her

Both Aurora and lockets eyes widened holding on tightly to Sparkle she leaped to the next tree and ran as the monster crushed trees and and growled behind her

"What do these people want from us" she asked no one in particular

Aurora dodged a tree but was swiped to another tree by the monsters hand but crushing into a tree did not make her lose her grip on Sparkle breathing hard she stood up and was faced with the monster as it breathed disgusting air into her face, Aurora went pale

"you are a feisty one aren't you now just come with me the both of you and I will help your sister" Sivix appeared through his monster with glowing purple eyes "hn princess"

"what the hell are you talking about I am no one's princess I don't even know what you want from me" Aurora practically screamed and without thinking she gathered chakra at her hand and like that she blasted the monster, both she and locket looked at the monster that was now scattered around "well I don't even know how I did that but it bought us some time" and with that she ran again

"I swear that girl is working on my last nerve why did Baltor have to go and get himself injured" Sivix said out loud

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Konoha here I come I can almost hear the woman screaming out my name and Tsunade my dear hime" that ranting could only belong to Jiraiya as he walked towards Konoha

"but first I obviously have to see…" his ranting was cut short by a body flying infront of him to hit three trees in succession and breaking all three of them still standing there in total shock he watched as the person stood up and identified themselves as a girl she was holding a body and had a fox on her shoulder she was blooded and bruised and when Jiraiya said bloody he meant she was covered in blood

"hey miss are you oka…" Jiraiya asked but his question was cut short by a purple monster "when last did you bath" he asked the thing in front of him

"ha-ha-ha very funny now can you please move old man so I can take the girls and go" Sivix said totally ignoring Jiraiya

Jiraiya stood his ground in front of the monster and struck a pose "do you know who I am… woman all around scream out my name man bow down at my feet I the brave and handsomely handsome JIraiya am a sanin the great toad sage and the author of make out paradise" and after his rant smoke engulfed the whole place and there in the middle of it all was Jiraiya on a toad swinging his hair

Sivix was speechless speaking was just too impossible at the moment he had never seen something so hideous and horrendous he swore he was going to have nightmares for life

"Old man you need a mental ward got it I can recommend you somewhere" Sivix said while his eye twitched "now please move I have business to sort out and you just happen to be in the way"

Aurora was struggling but she was up and ready to run again Konoha was just a hop and skip away but this man in front of her was offering to help her and she was not going to turn it down

"well if you want them you and your dead walking pus and worm oozing friend will have to go through me first" Jiraiya said seriously this time losing the happy go to mood

"old man I have been chasing this girl for a day and night and quite frankly killing you in five minutes no one minute will not be a problem what our organisation wants it gets" he said as he jumped on his monsters head

' _where the hell do all these organisations come from'_ Jiraiya thought eyeing the large monster and man in front of him.


	3. Auroras Resolve

Chapter 3: Auroras resolve awaken the power within

' _where the hell do all these organisations come from'_ Jiraiya thought eyeing the man and monster in front of him.

Jiraiya bit into his thumb running through the hand signs he slammed his hand on the ground and shouted **"summoning jutsu"** the clearing was covered with smoke after the smoke cleared there stood a toad about three storeys large

Aurora, Jiraiya, Sparkle and locket were on top of the said frog "now I will show you why I am feared all through the nations" Jiraiya beamed

" **Jiraiya what did I say about summoning me to strike your silly poses, I was about to enjoy…"** the frog blabbered on

"Gamabunta please we have to help these two girls they are in trouble" Jiraiya pleaded

" **oh so you using me to impress two girls, I want to see them"** Gamabunta said shaking his head both Jiraiya and Aurora had to use chakra to stick to the slimy skin as the toad jumped around

"no Gamabuta I am helping them some guy is after them" turning to the girls he asked "why are they after you"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY I DON'T KNOW" Aurora responded crying

Sivix just stared at the drama in front of him and laughed "oh this is priceless you can't control your summon it shows you and that stupid toad of yours **are worthless and are wasting my time now. Give. Me. The. girls"** Sivix shouted with his voice turning demonic at the end

Gamabunta stopped hopping around and looked at the monster in front of him for the first time

" **Jiraiya is your friend trying to die, about to die, or is dying because he stinks is rotting and are those bugs coming from his eyes I will never see bugs in the same way"** Gamabunta stated giving the monster a very good looking at **"and did he call me the great toad king stupid and worthless this means war"** with that Gamabunta removed his tanto and hopped high upon his descent he stabbed the monster

"really is that all you could do" Sivix asked and like a puppet master when he moved his fingers the monster started to move and with its hand it punched the frog far levelling hundreds of trees

"Gamabunta this is going to be one hell of a fight old friend" Jiraiya said holding on to Aurora who held Sparkle

" **Jiraiya after this is done you owe me twenty barrels of sake"** Gamabunta replied straightening himself

Aurora looked at the man and toad were they trying to get themselves killed "stop this you will get killed and plus Sparkle can't hold on for long so please let me go with him" Aurora said crying

Jiraiya looked at the said girl _'she looks familiar to someone I know…"_ Jiraiya thought then an image came to his mind _'Bloom'_ Jiraiya thought with widened eyes _'it can't be no she- she died'_ Jiraiya's thoughts were cut short by Aurora holding his leg

"Please don't do this" she said again, but due to Gamabunta not paying attention he hopped again to the monster only to have a tentacle pierce his belly falling to the ground Gamabunta started to bleed

Sivix held out his hand that had a purple orb "now for interfering you have to die here nice and slowly" and the orb floated toward Gamabunta Sivix spoke **"summoning's cancel"** and just like that Sivix started to laugh

"Gamabunta!"Jiraiya screamed "why aren't you reverse summoning" Jiraiya asked the toad as he walked to his forehead

" **I don't know why he must have done something to me"** the toad said with a weak voice

"you damn right I did you will be stuck here until you die then you can reverse summon all you want to your family think of it as a gift for butting into the 'DAWN OF DARKNESS's' business" Sivix said

Aurora was sitting on Gamabuntas chest looking at Sparkle who was now as white as snow "Sparkle, Sparkle wake up you can't die on me" Aurara said while tears were streaming down her eyes "wake up"

Jiraiya did another summoning jutsu and this time a tiny toad came out "you are the fastest right" the toad just croaked "good I need you to get to Konoha and tell Tsunade she must have two hospital rooms ready and Kutsuya on standby for a large emergency" seeing the seriousness on Jiraiya's face the toad saluted and hopped as fast as it could.

Turning to the girl who held a little body close to her but as he was about to take a step Sivix appeared above them "now for you and your toad to die" as he gathered chakra he smiled gleefully "goodbye, goodbye, goodbye" and like that a large purple ball formed and was dropped

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was sitting in the office when all of a sudden a toad appeared on her lap she eyed the thing "must be Jiraiya what does he need money" she asked with a smile

"Jiraiya wants you to prepare two hospital rooms and to have Katsuya on standby for a large emergency" the toad replied

"WHAT! Did his fangirls do a number on him" after the words left her mouth a blast was heard throughout Konoha standing up Tsunade saw a large ball of fire coming from outside Konoha the after effect had most of the windows in Konoha broken including the one she was looking through

"is Jiraiya in a fight" Tsunade asked panicked when the toad nodded she did the only thing that came to mind, she jumped out the window and landed on the ground creating an earthquake biting her thumb she slammed her hand on the ground and shouted **"summoning jutsu"** and after the smoke cleared there stood a three storey slug **"Tsunade you summoned"** the slug said in a sweet voice

"be on standby Katsuya I have a bad feeling about this… SHIZUNE!"

"Yes my lady" Shizune said as she appeared in front of Tsunade but was cut short by the sight of Katsuya in the village "prepare two hospital rooms with doctors and nurses on standby and go get me ANBU tell them to be on the look and to reassure the villagers and tell tiger and fox to head to where the blast came from"

"Hai my lady" and like that Shizune disappeared

"what have you gotten yourself into Jiraiya" Tsunade spoke to herself

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wh-wh-what how" Sivix shouted

There in the middle was a golden dome that surrounded Gamabunta and the source was non- other than Aurora her eyes glowed a golden colour and her body was surrounded by a golden aura

" **you hurt Sparkle"** as the dome resided Aurora was still glowing _'how did she do that'_ jiraiya thought looking at the girl who was still badly bleeding from all parts of her body **"now you die"**

' _well we can see why they are after her this girl holds a lot of power'_ jiraiya thought _'and for her to be able to protect Gamabunta is something else'_

Sivix was speechless _'we found 'the one' master'_ he thought looking at Aurora but his joy was cut short by the girl forming a ball that was similar to his

Aurora threw the ball at Sivix which connected with his monster which shielded him after the monster got destroyed Sivix stood there with a big smile on his face "I am too weak to fight you now princess but rest assured we will be back for you" and like that Sivix was gone

The golden aura faded and Aurora went down on her knees but the thought of Sparkle caused her to stand up as she did two newcomers with musk's landed on Gamabunta

Jiraiya looked at the two ANBU "Fox grab the small child"

"No don't you dare touch her" Aurora shouted while struggling to get up

"It's okay they are part of Konoha's finest they will get her to the hospital" Jiraiya told the teen "Tiger take her" as Tiger approached the girl she fell over catching her tiger carried her bridal style

"the young one is poisoned and this one has some internal bleeding I think get them to the hospital…well hurry up you two" Jiraiya demanded and like that the ANBU were gone

Jiraiya was left with Gamabunta and a tiny wolf "hang in there old pal"

" **Jiraiya I change my mind after this you owe my ninty barrels of sake"** the toad said weakly **"what that girl did was something else she saved us"**

"yeah but we will discuss this later now I need you to get up and hop to Konoha so Katsuya can heal you" Jiraiya said

"no need jiraiya" a female voice said, looking up Jiraiya saw Katsuya and on her head was none other than the fifth hokage herself Tsunade

"Katsuya get to work" Tsunade said hopping off the slug

" **hai"** the slug responded

whistling she surveyed the damage then she looked at Jiraiya "which woman did you piss off this time"


	4. who are they

Chapter 4: who are they

Kakashi ran as fast as he could dodging low lying branches, he was currently half way to Suna when all of a sudden he stopped and turned to look in the direction of Konoha _'this feeling I haven't felt it since…'_ shaking his head he continued on _'it must be nothing'_

"are we sure following him is ideal I mean we just got word that the 'the one' was found"

"Shut it Lita we follow him and eliminate if possible why did Venus have to go"

"But Lorus eliminating him won't work in our favour we might need both him and the little brat for an exchange" Lita responded

"Oh so us taking that damned scroll was for what" Lorus asked frustrated

"For us to play with him a little" Lita responded with a big smile "no killing but a few broken bones here and there and a large gash there and there didn't kill anyone"

"Love the way you think sis" and like that they disappeared

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fox and Tiger ran past Konoha gates with such speed the civilians wouldn't notice

"damn those two are fast" Kotetsu said

Reaching the hospital the found Shizune waiting with four doctors taking Sparkle she gave her to a doctor who put her on a stretcher and hurried to a room

A male doctor took Aurora from Tiger and also did what the last doctor did

"have her blood pressure taken"

"get me the little one's oxygen musk"

"try and close all visible wounds"

"Doctor we need more help" the doctors and nurses were running around trying to help the two girls

Shizune turned to the two Anbu in front of her "what happened to them"

"we have no clue" responded Fox "but Jiraiya told us the little one Sparkle has been poisoned and the old one must have internal ble…" Fox was cut short by a doctor screaming out

"SHIZUNE! Room 19 she is going into cardiac arrest"

Shizune turned to the two ANBU and bowed before running and barking orders

"pump more chakra into her system and get me her results tell the doctors in room 15 the little one is Sparkle and she was poisoned"

Fox and Tiger just stood there "you know I'm hungry" Fox mused

"yeah me too" Tiger responded

"Yeah lets go get…"

"don't even think about it" Tiger responded while turning to leave the hospital

The second they left a toad landed in front of them "this village gets weird every time" Tiger muttered

"Which rooms are they in" Tsunade asked while running into the hospital

"room 15 and 19" Tiger responded

" **Jiraiya I wish those girls luck and thank Tsunade for me and don't forget my ninety barrels of sake"** the toad said then with a puff of smoke he was gone

Standing there Jiraiya looked at the ANBU in front of him then with lightning speed he held their hands and with a body flicker all three were in the hokage tower

"Can we help you Jiraiya-sama" Tiger asked

"oh cut the act remove your musk's" he responded

After removing the musk's Jiraiya smiled "so how has it been Sasuke, Naruto"

Both boys just groaned

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi stumbled upon a clearing which had a camp site but the scary part was there were bodies lying around Kakashi did not know what to do _'this is the site but it seems someone already beat me to it'_ he thought

"love what you see Kakashi"

Turning around Kakashi did not see the person who spoke so using his other senses he scanned the area then thinking fast he dodged six kunai that came his way and landed right where he stood

"quick reflexes"

"just show yourself" Kakashi said with a bored tone

Then up in the tree a woman sat she had brown hair tied in a ponytail with some lose strands framing her face she had green eyes she was tall and had tan skin and red lips

Kakashi would have found her attractive but she just did not seem right to Kakashi

Hopping down from the tree she walked over to Kakashi who was as calm as hell

"so you are the people that have been following me"

The woman's eyes widened "how did you sense" she could not even finish her sentence because she was kicked and sent flying

" hey leave my sister alone" a male voice said

Kakashi just stood there and looked at the man in front of him lifting up his forehead protector he took a battle stance

"you think you can take me boy ha" and like that a battle begun (not good with battle scenes but please bare with me)

Kakashi was dodging kicking and swinging where he could this man was fast and while they battled he spotted the scroll he was after _'well he has what I am after one more body won't harm anyone'_ he thought as he dodged a kick

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"a way forward"

"Huh we have to revive them they too know about ancient powers" a voice responded

"the boss will be very happy to know we did this but wont they betray us"

"they won't if they know what's good for them"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't break the circle all this poison has to leave her body keep a constant chakra flow" Shizune barked orders as she and a group of medics sat in a circle around Sparkle

In room 19

"keep chakra flow constant make sure her blood pressure does not drop…and where is her results with her blood type" Tsunade ordered around as Aurora was still going through cardiac arrest

Tsunade walked away and went through hand signs **"shadow clone jutsu"** another Tsunade popped up "you know what to do"

As Tsunade turned to continue with her work a doctor ran in with Aurora's results

"this cant be" Tsunade muttered with bulged eyes

Hokage tower

"well boys I am back" Jiraiya said grinning

"we can see that" Sasuke responded

"um…as I was saying I will"

"no you can't stay with me I don't think Ash being around you is a good idea"

Before Jiraiya could speak again he was interrupted by Naruto

"forget it pervy sage there is no way I am inviting you the last time you slept at the mansion you were nearly killed it took both me and Kyuubi's efforts to stop it from happening"

"you two are doing this to the greatest…" before Jiraiya could speak he was interrupted by 'Tsunade' who looked at everyone in the room a calm Sasuke and Naruto it seemed strange to put calm in the same sentence with Sasuke and Naruto but ever since the end of the war and Sasuke returned to the village a lot of things changed and when I say a lot I mean a lot

"well what are you doing here Hime aren't you supposed to be with the girls that were brought in at the hospital" Jiraiya asked

"I am at the hospital" 'Tsunade' responded

"ahh the joy of a shadow clone" Jiraiya grinned

Before they could speak the door budged but before the person could enter both Sasuke and Naruto were gone and to Jiraiya's surprise and Tsunade's horror the whole council was there

"Tsunade what in the nine hells was that"

Looking up 'Tsunade' just leaned her head on her hand and motioned for the council to move to the room next door standing up she looked at Jiraiya and shrugged

"I don't think when Tsunade made you she expected the council to attack this instant" Jiraiya said frowning

When they entered the council room she was bombed with screams and shouts from the council

"QUIET" Tsunade screamed, when everything was calm Tsunade looked at the council "now one at a time who wants to know what"

Danzo took the opportunity to speak "Tsunade a chakra blast shakes Konoha and shatters half the windows then Katsuya makes her grand entrance after that the whole ANBU force is sent out with doctors also on standby then Gamabunta also makes a grand entrance what's going on are we being attacked"

Tsunade just looked at Danzo with narrowed eyes "no we are not under attack you can rest peacefully the blast came from a fight outside Konoha I sent ANBU to assure villagers that it was just a spar between ninja"

"And do we have any ninja capable of generating such a chakra output" elder Koharu asked

"unfortunately not, I will let Jiraiya explain everything since he was there" 'Tsunade' said looking at Jiraiya

Jiraiya eyed 'Tsunade' weirdly "ah anyway the blast was from a girl who was attacked by a man from an organisation…"

"Is it the organisation that is after Kakashi" Hiashi asked

"we don't know" 'Tsunade' responded "but Kakashi is on a mission keeping him moving will help confuse them on his whereabouts"

"what if they are more powerful than Akatsuki" Hiashi asked

"they are called the Yami Ya Yaoke the dawn of darkness and that man was able to level Gamabunta with one blast a person able to do that must be powerful and if it wasn't for that girl using the power that shielded both me and Gamabunta, her sister and some small wolf that was with them we would be goners"

"she must be very powerful but where are they" Tsume barked out

"in the hospital the older one is not doing well and the little one is in a coma" Tsunade said sighing

"They were two that's what you said right, is the sister as powerful" a civilian council woman asked

"we don't know that as well" 'Tsunade' responded while her eye twitched

' _then who are they'_ was the thought on every one's mind.


	5. Awaken the scroll that holds the truth

Chapter 5: Awaken; The scroll that holds the truth

Tsunade sat down after the hospital and dealing with the fact that no one could touch either girls hands without passing out and having absorbed the clone's memories she sat down to business of signing and declaring that the accident that occurred outside the village was a mistake between two ninjas who were practising and that the village would pay for all the damage made "yeah what I would do for some sake" she said to herself looking outside the window

At the hospital:

The doctor was checking vitals when the patient opened the eyes the doctor got the shock of his life "call Lady Tsunade tell her the patient has awoken" he called out looking at the patient

Ten minutes later Tsunade walked in and walked over to the patient who was looking around

"hello you are in Konoha hospital how are you feeling" Tsunade asked

"I-I who are you" the person asked

"I am Tsunade Senju the hokage of Konoha so are you going to tell me who you are"

"I am hungry"

Tsunade's eye twitched this girl was ignoring her and she was this close to snapping "nurse can you please get her something to eat"

"so when the nurse gets you something to eat will you tell me who you are and where you are from" Tsunade asked again eyeing the girl

Nodding the girl agreed then she looked outside the window, Tsunade could see the sadness and that she was looking for some one or something she guessed it must be the other girl and wolf they came in with

"here is the patients food my Lady" the nurse said entering and putting the food down on the table by the bed

As the girl eat Tsunde took a seat and looked at the girl "so are you going to tell me about yourself"

"My name is Sparkle I am 5" she said still staring at the plate with food "Um where is Aurora and Locket"

"Who are Aurora and Locket" Tsunade asked not sure which between the wolf and older girl were Aurora and Locket

"Aurora is my sister and Locket is her wolf" The girl muttered

"Locket is with Jiraiya he was my team mate and your sister is safe just asleep in the other room" Tsunade said with a sweet smile but deep down she knew it was a lie locket was at the vet with a punctured lung and Aurora was in a coma with no sign of waking up but looking at the little girl and telling her that would be just heartless

"so let me check you then I can discharge you" Tsunade said standing up

"but I thought you were the hokage" Sparkle said looking at Tsunade

"I just happen to be Konoha-no the world's best medic, now let me take a look" Tsunade said then green chakra emitted from her hands

"So can you explain to me why no one can touch your hands or your sisters" Tsunade asked the girl while she was busy with healing her

"I don't know really but my sister knows no one has been able to touch us since we were little" Sparkle said with a smile

"Wow okay then you seem fine then you will be discharged but why weren't you worried I mean you were from a big battle" tsunade asked eyeing the little girl

"I knew Aurora was going to protect me even…" shaking her head she continued "I know she wouldn't let anything happen to me" Sparkle said with a wide grin

' _what was she going to say'_ Tsunade thought narrowing her eyes "okay so you will be living with me till your sister gets okay"

"okay thanks"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade and Sparkle walked towards the hokage tower Sparkle now had on a knee length purple high collar long sleeved dress with a locket around it she also had on blue ninja shoes and her black gloves

"so how long have you been hokage" Sparkle asked Tsunade

Laughing she answered the little girl "five years I plan on stepping down when one of my ninja come from a mission"

"wow that's great"

As they walked into Tsunade's office they were greeted by a woman with brown hair and red marks on her face "LOCKET" Sparkle screamed running over to the tiny wolf which yipped and jumped to Sparkle

"you will brief me in later Hana" Tsunade whispered to Hana who bowed her head and left

Sparkle was laughing and turning the wolf around when she suddenly stopped

"Is everything alright" Tsunade asked worried

"Locket did you give the hokage the scroll"

Now this got Tsunade's attention what scroll was supposed to be given to her

"yip" was the response she got "well if you did not you can give it to her she is the hokage" then the wolf jumped on to Tsunade's table and just like that a scroll was right in front of her when she took it the wolf jumped back to Sparkle

Tsunade eyed the scroll "Sparkle, Locket please go to Hiro and Leo in the kitchen and have them make you some food"

"Okay" and like that the girl wolf duo were gone

"get me Shizune" she said to a unseen ANBU

Five minutes later Shizune was in front of Tsunade "SHizune please look for Jiraiya I would send ANBU but you know what happened the last time they were sent to look for him" Tsunade said sighing

"hai my Lady but what is it about" Shizune asked

"The two girls who came in I got a scroll from one of them I need Jiraiya to check if it's not trapped and be here as I read it" Tsunade said looking at the scroll

"Yes my lady I will be on my way"

One hour later Jiraiya was found and was with Tsunade eyeing the scroll "well hime you can rest nicely its safe"

"can't be to sure now can we Jiraiya" Tsuade said taking the scroll and opening it

"my lady what if we can't trust this girls"

"we will see Shizune but first we read the scroll"

 _Dear Tsunade_

 _If you are reading this then I am no longer around and Aurora Sparkle and Locket are with you  
the reason Aurora and Sparkle are there is because of an organisation called the Yami yo Yaoke  
who were after me all those years ago, now that what I had I passed on to Aurora they  
might be after her too, on to who they are Aurora is Kakashi's sister Sakumo's daughter  
and Sparkle is their half sister_

 _I know what I am about to say may be a shock but I am Bloom Sakumo's wife I know you  
must think I died but with Sakumo's help we faked my death I know leaving my baby  
Kakashi was wrong but it had to be done I saw him often when I came to Konoha  
and Sakumo saw me when he finished his missions he knew of the organisation  
and that is why we faked my death _

_There must be a big question on how it happened but I can't dwell on that at the bottom of  
this scroll is another scroll please give it to Kakashi it explains everything to him and on how I  
know you are Hokage I was there when you were sworn in and I knew about Sakumo's death  
personally I don't think it was suicide but murder and whoever did it must have been  
part of the organisation _

_This organisation is behind the mass killing of the Watanabi long ago  
that is why I had to flee to Konoha when I was young I know what I did was wrong but please  
don't judge them on their parents mistakes _

_Please help them please_

 _Love  
Bloom Hatake_

If you were to drop a pin it would make the loudest noise in the room Tsunade was speechless this was like Gamabunta landing on her Jiraiya looked like he saw a ghost and Shizune just looked like she was slapped

"That's why the older girl looked so familiar and Bloom's image popped into my head they are related" Jiraiya said

"This is too much Bloom was a Watanabi but how she had red hair"

"You should remember your history Shizune some Uzumaki separated to form Watanabi but when a war broke and the Watanabi were attacked the Uzumaki joined them to help and after the war they left again but in respect for the Uzumaki helping them some of their jutsu had Uzumaki art but what shocks me is that she hid it from us" Tsunade said

"Well how are we going to break it to Kakashi" Jiraiya asked

"I will deal with that" Tsunade said standing up and looking out to the hokage mountain "but first I have news… I am stepping down as hokage and the seventh hokage will be…"

 **Silence…**

"well isn't this a day of big news" Jiraiya muttered _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: KAKASHI'S DISAPPEARING ACT PART 1

FOUR DAYS LATER;

Kakashi returned from his mission having killed the man and his sister easily way too easy for Kakashi's liking but hey he did his job got the scroll and he was in Konoha but for the love of icha icha did they have to do a number on him.

Tsunade was in her office feeding Ton-ton when an ANBU flickered in "my lady Kakashi Hatake is back from his mission"

"Thank you swan inform all other ANBU operatives I don't want him freaking out" Tsunade responded

And like that the ANBU was gone "I wonder how he is going to react to the news" Tsunade spoke to no one in particular

"Oink"

 **Flashback…**

"I tell you Tsunade he will **chidori** _us into kingdom come" elder Homura screamed_

" _I agree Tsunade he won't like this one bit an organisation is after him he gets demoted now this" Choza stated_

" _Well leave that to me I know how to make him do it" Tsunade said with a smile_

" _I foresee disaster" Hiashi said_

 **Flashback end…**

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts by a large number of flickers looking up she was greeted by a large number of ANBU "you all know what to do"

"Hai my lady" they chorused

Upon entering the hokage tower Kakashi felt the hair behind his neck rise _'something bad is going to happen'_ he thought walking into the hokage office he was greeted by Tsunade and a group of ANBU including the elders Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitakado

"Yo mission complete can I give you my report tomorrow first thing you seem to be busy" Kakashi stated looking around and putting the scroll down

"sure Kakashi but we were actually waiting for you one of the ANBU saw you enter and informed me I have a preposition for you" Tsunade said with a smile

Kakashi looked at Tsunade he didn't like the way she was smiling at him

"oh really what is it" he said thinking of exit routes

"Kakashi Hatake you are from now on the new hokage of Konoha no Sato" Koharu said eyeing the said

Kakashi looked at Tsunade like she had grown an extra head "what"

"You heard me" Tsunade said eying Kakashi nicely

Then next thing Kakashi darted to the door only to be blocked by and ANBU with a falcon musk jumping above the other ANBU he formed hand signs "Kakashi don't"

" **chidori"** he said but it was only a distraction when the ANBU dodged Kakashi ran to the window and ran out where he disappeared

" **KAKASHI HATAKE YOU GET BACK HERE AND BECOME THE HOKAGE I EXPECT YOU TO BE"** Tsunade screamed so loud the whole of Konoha knew whoever made her angry was in for it

Shizune paled she felt sorry for Kakashi one would even say she developed feelings for the said guy but telling him was so hard

Kakashi ran to the memorial stone where he knew no one would find him well almost no one

"Hiding Kakashi" came a feminine voice

Turning he was greeted by a girl with long waist length blond hair tied in pigtails, she was wearing a blue skirt with thigh length stockings and ninja shoes she was also wearing a black long sleeved tight shirt and the konoha flank jacket on top she was beautiful with her tan skin colour and green eyes

"Yue I see you are back from your mission" Kakashi said turning back to the stone

"well I was not expecting to see you run so fast that you would put shame to me and Naruto" Yue responded sitting down next to Kakashi

"Does he know you are back"

"Yep I have a clone informing him about my return"

"So what up Kakashi"

Kakashi turned to Yue "I am to be Konoha's seventh hokage" Yue blinked and blinked again "wow that's something else"

"Yue I want to be alone please don't tell anyone where I am and don't tell Naruto you know how he will get it is his dream after all"

"Alright Kakashi but if you don't make an appearance I will tell all ANBU were you are and plus you know Sasuke or Naruto will be here to drag you back" Yue said standing and like that she was gone

Kakashi looked at the stone "Sensei what must I do I can't be hokage I am not ready for this shit" so like that Kakashi sat there

The next afternoon:

"Find him NOW how bad can it be to find one man" Tsunade bellowed, all ANBU flinched at her tone

"Lady Tsunade" one ANBU tried but the look he got shut him up immediately "I said find him NOW" next thing a table was sent flying out the wall at least Konoha could brag about the record for the fastest time ANBU left the room

Kakashi was still sitting by the memorial stone sorting out his thoughts when he stood up and created a clone "go and deliver my report"

Kakashi's clone made it to the tower in a matter of seconds with its nose buried in the book Tsunade narrowed her eyes "here to accept my offer"

"well…the mission was a success when I got there the camp of bandits was already raided and they were all dead I got into a fight with two people a man and a woman until I got the scroll and the rest of the mission is in that file" Kakashi completed his tale without taking his eye from his book

"Kakashi…" Tsunade seethed "get him" the next thing ANBU jumped Kakashi only to have him pop out of existence all of them stood there wide eyed " **KAKASHI** "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Kakashi Baa-chan will get older than she is if you continue to do this"

"Naruto" Kakashi said turning to the boy now turned man

"Nah the boss is with Tsunade I think it's him Sasuke-teme and Yue" the clone said

"what! she is trying to get information out of them"

"Yeah I guess" the clone said sitting next to Kakashi "now tell me Kakashi why won't you become hokage" the clone said with a smile

Kakashi looked at the clone wide eyed

Hokage tower:

"where is he I know you know" Tsunade said glaring at the three people in front of her

"No idea Baa-chan" Naruto said with a wide grin

"hn" was Sasuke's only response

"have no idea Lady Tsunade" Yue said with a grin as big as Narutos

"Yue you should know since you dated the guy and you two should know because he was you ANBU captain now let me ask again where the hell is KAKASHI HATAKE"

"no idea" was the response of the three kids

Tsunade just stood there she wasn't drunk enough for this "Shizune get me some sake" she then turned to the people in front of her "you will tell me what I want to know even if it is the last thing you do"

As Shizune left she was looking at Yue and the new information she just got she used to date Kakashi well that was a well kept secret but like Tsunade said they used to date

Tsunade and the kids got into a staring contest off course no one was budging

"it was entertaining and all but I have to go" and like that Sasuke was gone "UCHIHA" was screamed out while a table was broken in half

"we have to go too Baa-chan we will tell Kakashi you were looking for him" next thin both Yue and Naruto were gone

"SO YOU KNOW WERE HE IS UZUMAKI" this time the wall shared the same fate at the table "I will get you kakashi"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you two have been gone a long time" a voice said to the two people in front of her

"had matters to take care of…um where is the boss" a male voice responded

"Looking for a scroll she wants to awaken a certain group"

"And how long will it take" a female voice asked

"Just five days we need them to help us get the ultimate power"

"Oh well call me when everything is set up" the man called turning away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi still sat there thinking about the talk he had with Naruto _'I guess it can't be helped he was right sensei I can't run forever'_ and with that Kakashi Hatake walked to his apartment, now imagine his shock to find Tsunade sitting there.

"Welcome back hokage-sama"

"Tsunade…what are you doing here"

"well since you disappeared and didn't want to come to the office I decided to follow you here, now tell me Hatake must I force you to accept…" at this point Tsunade was up and glaring hard at Kakashi

"I accept"

"Don't talk cheeky with me Hatake I had a full ANBU squad…wait did you say you accept" Tsunade asked blinking rapidly

"Yeah but I have conditions" Kakashi said taking a seat

"Lay them on me" Tsunade said following suit

"I am still young Tsunade and just sitting in the office is not my thing so I will become hokage on one condition I take on missions"

"wha-…" was the only thing Tsunade could say it seemed Konoha was fond of breaking records today.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: KAKASHI'S DISAPPEARING ACT PART 2 WELCOME THE NEW HOKAGE

"That is unheard of Kakashi a Hokage going on missions" Tsunade stated

"I know but that is the only condition I have" Kakashi said with a hidden smile

Tsunade groaned she knew the council was going to have fits no not the council make it the elders would have fits more like heart attacks Kakashi couldn't do this to her it was unheard of for a hokage to go on missions this was going to be a long night but Tsunade wasn't known to be stubborn without a reason Kakashi was going to be hokage without going on missions that she could bet on it

"wanna bet" Tsunade said with a sly smile

"Yep if you win I become hokage and leave the village only on diplomat issues and if I win I go on missions and you become my stand in when I am gone" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Hatake you…" before Tsunade could finish she slumped over, and if you could look at Kakashi he had his sharingun eye out "well Tsunade it looks like I win"

Tsunade woke up again and produced a scroll on it she wrote the following:

' _Kakashi Hatake will be Hokage he will be allowed to go on missions, with me Tsunade Senju as his stand in'_

After Tsunade signed it and handed the scroll to Kakashi the genjutsu fell "what happened" Tsunade asked looking around

"well…you wanted me to sign the scroll so I can be new hokage" Kakashi said taking the scroll "or did you change your mind do you have someone else in mind"

"no Kakashi just sign and start your hokagely duties" Tsunade said with a smile

Kakashi signed the scroll and gave it back to Tsunade who just took it and pocketed it the one mistake Tsunade made was not look at the scroll

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later it was time for the inauguration all the villagers were waiting for the new hokage to make his soon to be famous speech and when I say waiting I really do mean waiting

"WHERE IS HE" Tsunade bellowed "HE IS KEEPING THE WHOLE VILLAGE WAITING"

"Baa-chan I am sure he will be here camon just go outside and assure the villagers" Naruto said grinning madly

"It's been three hours, three long Kami forsaken hours…you know what I am not drunk enough for this"

All the council members were waiting for the soon to be crowned hokage that's when ANBU came in and reported that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen

Jiraiya was so caught up in scribbling in his notebook he didn't have time to be worrying about a missing Kakashi, that's when Kakashi came in with his nose buried in his book "Yo sorry I am late I got lost on the road of life" kakashi said walking to the doors that led to the outside where the villagers were "so what time is it starting"

"THREE HOURS AGO HATAKE" Tsunade screamed

"Really well then let's not keep the people waiting" Kakashi said putting away the book and walking so the villagers could see him everyone cheered the villagers, ninja children everyone cheered for their new hokage

"Um sorry I am late I had to help an old lady cross the road"

Everyone sweat dropped the council members just glared at Kakashi "anyway I know you have heard this so many times it must be engraved in your memories but I Kakashi Hatake vow to look after this village even if I have to sacrifice myself for the benefit of this village just like those who came before me because I am the sixth hokage of Konoha no Satu" with that the village applauded and screamed

Tsunade was clapping the loudest but at the back of her mind she felt like there was something she was forgetting to tell Kakashi _'can't be important'_ she thought

After everything was done and everyone left to celebrate the council members Tsunade and Kakashi went to the hokage office after Kakashi took a seat he looked at everyone "well I am sure business will start tomorrow"

"Unfortunately not Kakashi the work of a hokage never ends" Koharu stated

"I meant my work starts tomorrow I have a party waiting for me" Kakashi said taking the hokage hat and gown off "Tsunade will sit in"

"What! I have things to do plus I promised someone I would be taking them to the fare" Tsunade said

"I will take whoever that is and enjoy plus since I will be babysitting make it a D-rank"

The council members were shocked at what was transpiring a hokage who didn't want to be in the office "Shizune get me the scroll that me and Tsunade signed"

Shizune's body went into automatic mode just taking the scroll and handing it to Kakashi who thanked her, he then handed it to Tsunade "where is the person you are supposed to take to the fare"

"In the kitchen" Tsunade said looking at the scroll

"bye" and just like that Kakashi flickered away

When Tsunade opened the scroll her eyes popped out "well tell us what is in the scroll" Homura stated taking the scroll away from Tsunade and looking at it with the whole council looking in

"WHAT how did this happen, two hokages, a hokage that goes on missions" Hiashi asked losing his cool demeanour

When everyone lifted their heads they saw Tsunade putting on her green coat and leaving the office "I am not drunk enough for this" this shocked everyone as they were expecting Tsunade to shout or break something but it didn't happen which shocked them

"We have a meeting tomorrow to sort this out" and like that the hokage office was left empty

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where am I" a voice asked looking through the dark not seeing in front of himself

"Yeah shit, f***en body feels like a biju sat on on it" another cursed

"Welcome back to the land of living" a feminine voice said

"hn"

"who are you" another voice asked

"Yeah what are we doing here un"

With that the light came on "welcome back, Akatsuki" this was said with loud laughing being heard.

Needless to say everyone around the shinobi nations felt the hairs at the back of their necks rise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked to the kitchen to find a little girl sitting by the table all alone with a wolf chasing its tail

"Yo" Kakashi said while eye smiling

"Um hello I am waiting for Tsunade, I'm Sparkle" the girl said with a big smile

"Well Tsunade is kinda busy so I will be with you, I am Kakashi the new hokage" he said walking to the other empty chair and taking a seat "so why are you here, don't tell me you are Tsunades daughter"

The little girl laughed a sweet laugh that caused Kakashis heart to skip a beat it felt like he had heard it somewhere before, the little girl picked up Locket and sat again "no I am here with my sister but they said she is sleeping at the hospital" she said while squeezing the wolf

Kakashi knew what that meant but chose not to dwell too much on it "so let's go to the celebrations" Kakashi said with an eye smile

The girl looked up and smiled "I have never been to stuff like this" and like that she ran to Kakashi and took his hand "lets go" the little ball of energy said pulling him

Kakashi could only laugh as they walked through the streets Sparkle marvelled at the fireworks and spoke mostly about her sister 'Aurora' Sparkle called her the wolf was now on Kakashis head and seemed to be asleep, he found that the child was comfortable to be around he didn't understand why but it felt like he knew her his entire life

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura please tell me you know where the dobe is I have been looking for him everywhere" Sasuke asked his teammate who just looked at him and shrugged "no Sasuke I don't know where Naruto is why do you need him"

"The dobe and I have a mission right now but finding him is impossible" Sasuke said glaring at the wall

"what about Ash and Kakashi's party" Sakura asked

Ash was Sasuke's son he just showed up with a one week old infant after a two year long mission now Ash was nine months and showed signs that he would be a heartbreaker

"I am leaving him in you, Hinata and Yue's capable hands…right now he is with Hinata and I already gave Kakashi my congratulations"

Team 7 had come a long way from the team that didn't get along they now saw each other as siblings

"Have you tried tracking him" she asked the man in front of her

She was rewarded with a glare sighing Sakura took Sasuke and walked a good thirty minutes looking for Naruto only to find him with at the Namikaze mansion which he moved into after he found out who his parents were he lived with Yue an Uzumaki like him

Sakura was so mad about walking around in circles that when Naruto tried to apologies Sakura knocked him out and walked into the mansion calling Yue

"what about him" Sasuke asked he too was rewarded with a murderous glare

"I guess I will carry him" Sasuke muttered to himself before carrying his blond teammate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey eyes opened at the hospital and looked around _'where am I?'_ the person wondered getting up they were greeted by fireworks and loud shouting that brought back a memory to their mind _'SPARKLE'_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: KNOWING WHAT SHOULDN'T BE KNOWN

"you have it all wrong the ultimate power is-sn't just in one person it is in multiple"

"Is he telling the truth" A woman asked while glaring at the said man

"yep why would he lie"

"Well you can never trust a snake right Orochimaru" the woman said

"Very well my dear but Madara just confirmed it"

"so what are the rest of us doing here un"

"Good question I brought back the Akatsuki so you can help me attain the power…which is now in four separate people" the woman said slamming her hand into the wall

"but this isn't the rest of us and last I check fucken snake man doesn't belong in Akatsuki"

"well since five souls refused to return we had to improvise let me see I brought back Itachi, Diedara, Hiden, Kisame, Sasori, so I had to bring Orochimaru and you Madara" the woman said with a smile the woman had long black hair was tall and had yellow eyes

"But how" Orochimaru asked

"if you must know Venus is known as what we call a soul catcher any soul she wants she gets" with that Venus waved she was a woman with bob-cut red hair who also had yellow eyes

"your bodies weren't hard to repair just find them and heal, but in Sasori's case we had to find the heart at the cave were you fought your granny- dearest since both you Uchihas didn't have eyes we had to improvise we cloned some Uchiha DNA and presto four sharingun eyes that can do what the old ones could and as a side dish we added more to your chakra meaning you are more powerful than ever no need for thanks"

Itach had a hard time adjusting to this why didn't his soul fight too why did it just jump into his body and if his calculations were right it meant he was the same age as Sasuke and he had to deal with the snake again

"so why are we really here" Sasori asked

"We know your soul mission was to gather the biju and you can still get them if you help us get the four people with the ultimate power or powers now explain to me how is the ultimate power divided… how" the woman screamed

"Well it couldn't be in one person so it got divided to suit the elements the power would guard you know earth, water, fire, wind and solstice" Madara explained

"WHAT so we have to seek for four different people"

"Morgana relax" Venus said "why don't you ask the mirror of all seeing"

"That thing spills in riddles for all I know it could tell me the power is in a…" Morgana was cut by Venus "Just try it"

"fine" Morgana stood up and walked to a big mirror "You dump thing"

 _"mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Tell me your secrets share them all_

 _Tell me about the ultimate power_

 _Who wields it who has it tell me_

 _So I can take it all"_

The whole Akatsuki crew stood there looking at the mirror "is that all un" Diedara asked then the mirror glowed and then it responded back

 _"I have heard your plea_

 _I have heard your cry_

 _For the ultimate power you seek_

 _Lies in four people each different but not_

 _Too far I will give you one each time you_

 _Get the name of the other first:_

 _The earth crystal is with a cherry blossom  
that protects and heals a tiger and fox  
for when you need the earth you will  
find it were the fox and tiger guard it"_

Morgana glared at the mirror "You see what I was talking about cherry blossoms, tiger, fox a tree and animals…you see why I never use the damned thing" and like that a chakra outburst made the whole room shake, Morgana was angry "let me introduce you to the rest of the crew we need to move before the solstice moon"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Yue and Hinata were walking around with little Ash when Sakura spotted a restaurant and said they had to try it

"It's great Kakashi was made hokage" Hinata said smiling

"yeah it is but I wonder if his late coming tendencies will end" Yue said while tickling Ash

"Yeah right he made the whole village wait for three hours" Sakura said taking the food to the table

"So what's up with Sasuke and Naruto I saw you knock him out and Sasuke carry him away" Yue asked while Hinata looked at Sakura shocked

"I was helping out and speaking of helping when do you think Sasuke is getting married I mean Ash needs a mom and Sasuke doesn't seem to be coping" Sakura said looking at a sleeping Ash

All girls just sat there in silence "I have an idea what if we hook Sasuke up with someone" Hinata said with a smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora was looking around the hospital she was in panic mode her memories were a blur she decided to tie her long hair in a high messy bun and with that she toppled over with another flash of memories

' _Two ANBU one with a fox musk holding Sparkle and the other with a tiger musk…'_

That's when the memory ended "no-no-no-no" Aurora got scared then next she was surrounded with chakra and like that it was released it shut the hospitals power supply, heart monitors went offline Auroras eyes were red " **where is she"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the village the chakra outburst was felt the village power went out the candles stopped shining Kakashi looked toward the hospital "come Sparkle we are going somewhere safe" and like that Kakashi carried Sparkle

Tsunade looked toward the hospital standing she ran towards the hospital

Sakura, Hinata and Yue looked at each other "Ash can stay at my parents" Sakura said carrying the sleeping boy and hopped to the rooftops with Yue and Hinata close by there they bumped into Kakashi who was carrying a little girl "Sakura can I leave Sparkle at your parents"

"You felt it too Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked

Kakashi kept quiet this was going to be his first obstacle as a hokage but did it have to happen on the first day of him being hokage

"Who didn't it has the whole village out of power" Yue said

Danzo felt it too "Such power" and like that he summoned his ANBU and ran towards the hospital

Little did all of them know the hospital was going to be the place where all would change

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora was on the roof when ANBU landed in front of her including Danzo who looked at the girl in front of him "hello my dear"

"Where is Sparkle" Aurora asked

Danzo was shocked who was Sparkle but he kept his cool the girl in front of him was displaying powers of unknown proportion he had to have her

Aurora smiled a smile that sent shivers down the twelve ANBU and Danzos back and just like that the some ANBU held their hearts and some were saying their bodies were on fire Danzo looked at the girl and saw her red eyes while she had a smirk that would put the Uchiha to shame

Kakashi landed there first, Kakashi looked at the ANBU that were on their knees and looked at the girl who was smirking at them then he saw Danzo _'what is he doing here'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sparkle had followed Kakashi unseen off course she climbed the stairs to the building opposite the hospital there she saw her "Aurora" she said with a low voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi looked at the girl "can you please drop the gen-jutsu"

"Where is she"

"You are putting my village at risk just who are you"

The girl just kept quiet not moving or speaking she seemed to be in another world

"Then you leave me no choice" and just like that chirping was heard then with such great speed he ran towards Aurora at that time Tsunade Sakura, Yue and Hinata landed too Tsunade looked at the girl then at Kakashi

"Isn't that the girl I was treating these past days" Sakura asked

Time seemed to slow down for everyone on the roofs then it clicked in Tsunades mind

"Kakashi don't that's your/my sister!" this was screamed from both Tsunade and Sparkle at the same time but time slowing down didn't seem to stop what happened next

" **chidori"**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: I HAVE A WHAT?

" **chidori"**

That was the word everyone heard before the electricity in Konoha came back looking at the people on the roof you could see emotions ranging from relief from the ANBU shock from Sakura, Yue and Hinata and confusion from Kakashi and Sparkle

Kakashi looked at the girl that was getting pale by the second and her eyes were getting dimmer both siblings looked at each other then at the place where Kakashi's hand met Aurora's body judging by how his hand was angled Kakashi concluded that he may have scratched her heart or worse fried it

Sakura was the first one to come to her senses her medic training kicking in "Kakashi keep the flow continuous"

Kakashi looked at Sakura confused "wh-what" Kakashi cursed himself for stuttering at a time like this "Just do it Kakashi"

Thinking fast Kakashi kept a steady flow of the lightning chakra as this happened Aurora screamed as blood came out her mouth and the part where kakashi's hand was as she continued to scream Hinata spotted Sparkle who was crying her heart out Hinata went to her and hugged her "sorry for this" when Sparkle looked at her confused Hinata knocked her out

"Okay Kakashi get back in the hospital with that constant flow" Sakura said "Hinata, Yue I will need your help"

"right" both girls responded running into the hospital

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura called two nurses and had them run to get the operating room ready, Aurora was taken from Kakashi and put on a stretcher which was wheeled into the operating room where Hinata, Yue and Sakura where waiting when the doors closed the light turned red to show the operation was on

Kakashi turned to the remaining people Danzo, Tsunade and a sleeping Sparkle

"Danzo I know there will be a meeting tomorrow" Kakashi said taking Sparkle who was on the bench outside the operating room

"Kakashi" Tsunade tried to talk to the man but a glare from him kept her quiet "I will deal with you tomorrow" and like that Kakashi flickered away.

Tsunade stood there looking at the doors to the operating room ever since the fourth war she hasn't been able to use her chakra effectively that's why Sakura took over the hospital

"Everything alright hime" turning she was faced with Jiraiya "You waited this long hime"

"I know I messed up Jiraiya I shouldn't have waited this long but with him disappearing and the council I forgot Jiraiya" Tsunade responded crying and like that she left Jiraiya standing there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura we might need a chakra and blood transfusion" a doctor said

"I know but the little girl is too young for that get me Kakashi-sensei" Sakura responded "Hinata is the chakra now going the right way"

"No it's still going the alternative way it's not going anywhere near her heart add to the fact that she seems to be rejecting any chakra from the doctors"

"we can't help since we have to direct the chakra from kakashi to her"

"Sakura, we are losing her"

"Well get me Kakashi-sensei now"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi put Sparkle on the couch in his apartment and flickered away sitting on the hokage mountain he felt all the events of the day weighing on him "I can't have sisters it's impossible they must be playing a bad joke on me but if it's true then I nearly killed my own but no they can't be my mom died I grew up being told that"

"so you don't want us"

Turning around Kakashi was greeted by Sparkle who was holding locket "come here Sparkle" Kakashi didn't know how the girl got there let alone how she found him

The little girl sat down next to him "you know when you told me you where Kakashi it never came to my mind that you may be the one mom said we must come to"

"but what brought you to Konoha…" before he could fish for answers a doctor flickered in front of him "Hokage-sama Sakura said I must get you we need a chakra and blood transfusion please hokage-sama if we don't get it now we might lose the girl"

Sparkle looked at Kakashi "please do this after this we will be out of your life you won't even remember we exist"

Kakashi looked at the girl and saw the sadness in her eyes so he stood and nodded "go back to the apartment with this clone"the then created a replica of himself he then turned to the doctor "lead the way doc"

When kakashi and the doctor where gone Sparkle sat on the hokage head and looked at the clone and motioned for it to sit also and then looked to the stars holding her pendent she spoke "please be with them"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir we located the little girl one of our ninja at the inauguration saw her with the hokage" a woman said

"what is Konoha trying to go into at war with us in these peaceful times just get in there and take her she rightfully belongs to us as the father was a lightning ninja his blood line lives in that girl"

"yes sir" and like that the woman left

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the council office was abuzz with the council members seeking answers kakashi had created another clone long before going in the operating room afraid of leaving Sparkle alone now here was the clone looking at the chaos in the boardroom

"Kakashi first agenda the contract how in the nine hells did that happen"

"A bet that Tsunade lost" he said dryly "and that is all you have to know" he added seeing as everyone was about to start shouting

"Then what about the black out around Konoha that doesn't happen there is a reason we have electricity users and they couldn't bring it back" Hiashi said

Danzo took the opportunity to speak "it was because of Kakashi's sister" Danzo said with a sly smile

"Kakashi has a sister" Tsune asked "What kind of a person is capable of shutting down a village's electrical system the only way is manually not at a distance"

"well Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are capable of levelling the whole village if they wanted but cutting a supply of electricity that has a chakra supply added to it is impossible" Homura stated

"those three are sanin that girl isn't anything I am sure that if we let Kakashi speak we will get to the bottom of this" Inoichi added

"Troublesome"

Kakashi just sighed "Inoichi please refrain from calling my sister that girl she does have a name Aurora, and yes I have recently discovered I have a sister well make it sisters after an incident last night the other is in the hospital but some of the other details are unknown I am sure Tsunade being the expect on my family would like to indulge the who council on who they are" Kakashi spoke with venom in his voice

Tsunade flinched at this she looked at Kakashi and could see that he meant business so she decided that she would speak to him after the meeting

"we met them Aurora and Sparkle I mean after the blast a few weeks ago the blast originated from Aurora when she was defending her little sister and Jiraiya we even found out they are bloom's daughters" at this the whole council room including Kakashi were shocked

"My mom died long ago" Kakashi whispered but it was loud enough for people to hear

"I know Kakashi but the scroll we were given told it all and plus before we got the scroll the blood tests told us Aurora was your sister but Sparkle is your half-sister"

Kakashi was in confusion to sum everything up his emotions were in turmoil while the whole council was shocked to learn that Bloom was alive

"Bloom had to fake her death we believe that that the organisation that was after her is also after Kakashi and Aurora because of Aurora's power" Tsunade concluded

Everyone just looked at Tsunade "so we didn't know Bloom had faked her death and had two daughters one has an organisation after her and the other has an unknown father a spawn Bloom she must have cheated" Danzo asked

"Don't speak about them like that" Kakashi growled "what clan did she belong to"

"Well this may come as a shock but she was a Watanabi and Naruto might be your cousin" Tsunade said but after that a chakra flare so strong the whole council swore the earth was ending was felt

"I am a Hatake with Watanabi blood that can be considered that I have Uzumaki blood"

"Calm down Kakashi" Shukaku said while his eyes were closed

After calming down Kakashi spoke "Naruto might be my cousin how"

"we will deal with that later" Tsunade said

"That explains a lot of things like your healing and your chakra capacity" Tsume said

"what about the ANBU last night how are they" Inoichi asked

"They reported that they felt like their hearts would explode and that their bodies were on fire" Tsunade said

"Must have been a gen-justu" Shukaku added

"No I am sure if it was the Hyuuga that was with them could have broken it but she couldn't"

"we have to examine the girl her power could be beneficial to the village I will even train her" Danzo said trying to take opportunity of the power "I could train Sakura Yue and Hinata too, to help even out things"

Kakashi just stood up before he could leave he spoke "No Danzo and if anyone comes near either Sparkle, Naruto or Aurora I will personally kill you" and with that Kakashi left, leaving a very confused council and an angry Danzo. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: THE WAITING GAME

Kakashi sat at the office looking at the person in front of him "So Tsunade care to explain how Naruto might be my cousin"

"Kakashi your mom and Kushina were distant cousins very distant that we didn't notice at first but when Kushina went Kyuubi on us Bloom was able to contain her using what we knew as soul chains that's when Mito confirmed that they were related but on closer inspection Naruto is your cousin" when Tsunade finished and looked at Kakashi she flinched internally he was looking at her like he was close to killing her

"How many knew"

"Mito…" she was cut by Kakashi's cold voice

"How many knew about Aurora, Sparkle and Naruto"

"Kakashi I told them not to tell you"

"Let me guess Jiraiya and Shizune knew and you all thought oh he is destructive so he doesn't need three kids in his life otherwise he might end up killing them am I right Tsunade" Kakashi said this with such a calm voice

"I can't talk to you when you are like this Kakashi" after that was said Tsunade left

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto came back from the mission Sasuke really hated leaving his son but if the village demanded it he had to obey but imagine his shock when he finds his son at the Harunos with no Sakura in sight

"Let's go through this again…Sakura has been at the hospital for two days and has not left since"

"Yes ever since the carnival she and her friends brought Ash-kun with a little girl and she set word that she would be at the hospital something about an emergency" the woman said with a smile

"Um thanks so where is Ash?" Sasuke asked looking around the room and not finding him

"He is upstairs sleeping I will go get him" the woman said as she walked up the stairs to go get Ash

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KAKASHI POV:

I woke up feeling like my soul was neglecting my body the events of that night came pouring in to me I couldn't believe it I had a sister and the first impression I leave on her is a chidori to the heart "how you feeling Kakashi"

I instantly recognised the voice "Sakura" I croaked she laughed "how is…" I couldn't finish the sentence I didn't deserve to know hell I didn't even deserve to pronounce her name

"Kakashi I won't sugar coat it she accepted the chakra and blood but she slipped in to a life or death situation…Kakashi she is on life support"

I didn't hear any other words the only things I heard was 'life support' I wanted to shoot up and run to her side ironic right since I was the one who put her in it

"So does she show signs of waking up or improving" I asked even though I knew the answer I could see that Sakura figured I was grasping on to straws

Shaking her head and giving me a sad look she spoke but the words that came out of her mouth…

"We are planning on switching off the machines Kakashi with your permission of course"

Reminded me of the day I lost my father

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked towards the park he needed some time with his son who had woken up and was gaggling some stuff that made sense to Ash than him

Upon reaching the park Sasuke expected it to be busy with kids running around but to his shock it was empty…just the way Sasuke liked it so he decided some quiet time with his kid was just fine

"Ash how are you buddy" Sasuke asked the small raven who was smiling at Sasuke

"Blurrrr…grrrrr…blurrr" the baby continued his gaggling with his hand in his mouth

"Does that qualify as an answer" Sasuke asked while looking for a bottle for Ash

"Mind if I join" came a small voice

"Hn" was the only response the person got

People would think fatherhood would change Sasuke but he still put up his emotionless face up in public and saved the smiling dotting father stuff in the Uchiha house

"I see Ash is safe…sorry by the way it was an emergency"

"You were at the hospital too, what was so important that they needed both Sakura and the byakugan eyes" Sasuke asked not quite understanding how the hospital had to have both Sakura and Hinata at the hospital

"And Yue" Hinata added with a smile

"Hn"

"Can I hold him" Hinata asked not bothering to wait for an answer "you know he needs a mother Sasuke, a family"

"I am his only family" Sasuke stated. Sasuke and Hinata had become like siblings ever since Hiashi found out she was an unworthy heiress so Sasuke understood how it was to have a father who didn't give you the time of the day they became close

"Sasuke do you think you would have survived at the Uchiha residence if it wasn't for your mother caring for you" Hinata asked not taking her eyes away from Ash

"But..."

"Sasuke you leave him with Sakura Yue or me and since we had an emergency we left him at Sakura's parents it just proves he needs a stable home with you on missions and all" before Sasuke could speak Hinata continued "In this whole village there isn't one girl who caught your eye or in the other villages you went to"

Sasuke just sighed maybe Hinata was right not that he would tell her now if only there was a girl who didn't fangirl over him in all the villages he went to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They want to test their new power on the villages am I right Morgana" a voice asked

"Yes empress but since we are in the fire nation, I told them they would be restricted to certain places only" Morgana said while bowing

"Fine let them strike fear into the hearts of our enemies this will cause at least one of those stupid crystal guardians to show"

"Empress you already know the power is not in one person" Morgana asked, the silence she got was a definite yes to her

"Let Venus monitor them, they should not leave any survivors none what so ever start with grass village and end with the leaf" the woman said with venom dripping from her voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked in to the hokage office it was his turn to write and deliver the report on his and Sasuke's mission and he was not enjoying it at all

Bowing his head to the ANBU stationed outside the hokage office he opened the door to find a pacing Kakashi when Kakashi saw Naruto his eyes widened

"Um hi Kakashi" Naruto said not quite understanding why Kakashi was looking at him like that

"Naruto how was the mission"

Naruto stared at Kakashi he was hiding something from him he could see it "whats wrong Kakashi"

"Well I am still trying to process it as well" looking at Naruto he saw he was motioning for him to continue "well I just found out I have sisters and…"

"you have sisters" Naruto asked Kakashi in a I don't believe you way

"That's not the beginning of it…well you see you and I might be no are c…co…cousins"

Silence then 1…2…3

"YOU AND I ARE COUSINS"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After calming Naruto down and telling him the whole story six times Naruto still looked like a lost fox "so let's get this straight I have three cousins and one is in the hospital wait…explain this again"

What was this repeat a story that hurts and confusing day "What is hard about you understanding that two days ago I found out from Tsunade that my mom and your mom were related and that my mom faked her death and that she had daughters who are my sisters and one is in the hospital the other with another clone and since our moms were related it makes us cousins well you and the boss I am just a clone and everything else was explained in a scroll she left me I am sure the boss will introduce you after he leaves the hospital"

For Naruto this was too much the poor guy still looked shocked his sensei was his cousin and he has two more and one is in a life or death situation he grew up alone and got help from Kakashi heck the guy used to let him sleep over at his place now here they were and in a matter of two days they are cousins when I say too much I meant it because Naruto had fainted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later:

Naruto had been introduced to Sparkle after the real Kakashi had gone through the headache of absorbing the clones memories was out of the hospital.

She hit it off with Naruto in an instant and Naruto met locket, so Naruto found it seemed fair to introduce the duo to his summoning's the toads Gamakichi and Gamatatsu the smaller versions then he introduced the duo to Ramen his pet fox.

Ramen was the smaller version of Kurama the kyuubi the small orange fox had Kurama's mind and some chakra but the rest of the kyuubi's chakra was in Naruto Sparkle had fallen in love with the fox and declared that she would be looking after the fox from this day on and Naruto had no say in it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time flew by fast and the machines on Aurora were removed it had been another month and Naruto and Kakashi were sitting in her room looking at her they had been visiting her for the past two months

"when do you think she is going to wake up" Naruto asked

"No idea we can just wait hope and see" Kakashi responded

Just then they heard a groan they grey eyes opened and looked straight at Kakashi

Grey met grey

"Hi Aurora"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: MEETING NEW FRIENDS AND TRAINING

Grey met grey

"Hi Aurora"

The said girl just stared at Kakashi and smiled "Hi do I know you"

'both Naruto and Kakashi were shocked "Have any of you seen a girl with a wolf"

"Um yeah Sparkle is with locket and Ramen" Kakashi responded staring at the girl who was still smiling at the two boys

"who is Ramen" Aurora asked sitting up easily

"Naruto's fox" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto

Aurora laughed "So you must be doctors…how long have I been here no, let me guess a week ago right"

"What do you remember Aurora" Naruto asked

"Um let me see I was fighting a monster then a man and his toad…after that nothing at all"

"Well Aurora you have been here for almost three months" Kakashi said studying the girl nicely

"WHAT" Aurora said shocked, she then tied her hair in a high bun "how is Sparkle how did she take this"

"She thinks you have been sleeping" Kakashi responded he got an "oh" as his answer

"don't let it get you down" Naruto said with a smile

"So doc when am I being let out"

Both men looked at each other then at Aurora "we are not doctors"

"So who are you"

Kakashi knew this was going to be a long morning so he began "Aurora didn't mom say you must come to Konoha to a Kakashi"

"Yeah I remember that but I don't know any Kakashis…wait did you say mom"

"Ah this is going to take long but I am your brother Kakashi and this is Naruto your cousin"

Aurora looked at the men in front of her the other one with blond hair was smiling and the one who claimed to be her brother was just staring at her she noticed that he had silver hair like her

"What?" Aurora asked

After explaining thankfully only once and leaving out what happened during the hokage carnival Kakashi saw that Aurora was close to tears she then did the most unexpected thing she hugged the two men

"now Aurora why were you and Sparkle being attacked" Kakashi asked

"I have no idea mom just got us out of the house and well first thing I did was run to Konoha since she said I must get here I knew the way because I had come here once and mom had said I should memorise the way I guess she was preparing me for this day"

"Alrighty then let's get you…"

"Hokage-sama I have the files you requested" a nurse said running in

"put them over there" Kakashi said pointing to the table next to the window

"Wait you are a hokage" Aurora said while looking at Kakashi in shock

"It seems to run in the family" Naruto said making Aurora even more confused

"Lets get going Sparkle is waiting"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Aurora was discharged the Kakashi helped Aurora settle in to the Hatake mansion, Naruto and Kakashi had it cleaned and moved in new furniture. After Aurora picked out a room and Kakashi left her alone she decided to go looking for Sparkle who didn't know Aurora was discharged

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That very afternoon saw team 7 including Ash walking through the streets of Konoha

"Camon Sasuke just pick a place already I am starving" Naruto groaned while holding Ash

"I agree with Naruto, Sasuke we have been walking around and you still have not found a place to eat"

"Hn"

"Are you looking for Karin" Naruto said with a smile, he knew Sasuke didn't like his former teammate but in order for you to get Sasuke to do anything just mention Karin and everything would be done. Karin had joined the village claiming to follow her Sasuke-kun anywhere he went

"Hn lets eat here" Sasuke said leading the team into a café Sakura winked at Naruto knowing she would have done the same thing if Naruto hadn't done it they entered the café and ordered

Just when the team settled Sasuke's aura changed when he saw the person who entered the café

Naruto and Sakura looked to where Sasuke was glaring and there in all his paleness was Sasuke's almost lookalike Sai and Karin

"out of all the places" Sasuke seethed

Sai approached the group and had his creepy smile on with Karin not far "Sasuke-kun" she said latching on to Sasuke's hand when the waitress brought the water sakura ordered, Juice for Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke was so busy glaring at Sai he didn't have time to kick Karin out of his lap the lookalike was looking at him too Sasuke was back so why wasn't this guy out of their lives

"Hello ugly, dickless" he said looking at Naruto and Sakura

Both members of team7 sighed

Sai looked at Sasuke he had read somewhere that when you didn't like a person you had to hurt their feelings so while Sasuke was busy kicking Karin out and threatening to use his jutsu on her Sai thought of a word that could hurt Sasuke

"Oh well Sasuke-kun but you know you will be mine lets go Sai we have a meeting to get to" Karin said walking away

Sai smiled he had just thought of the word "goodbye handsome"

Naruto and Sakura spit out their respective drinks and stared at Sai "I think he was meaning to be rude" Naruto said to Sakura who could only nod her head in agreement

When they both turned to Sasuke they saw a thing which they have never seen

Sasuke Uchiha was gapping like a fish gasping for air he couldn't utter a word the heavens stood still an Uchiha showing emotions…. In public

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a village where people were lying on the ground two people felt chills run down their spins "are you two okay we have to get to base"

"hn" they both grunted they then looked at each other

Yep an Uchiha had shown emotions in public

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora walked around the village sensing out Sparkles chakra it wasn't difficult to find the little girl so she covered Sparkles eyes with her hands "Guess who"

"Aurora" Sparkle said with a smile while jumping onto Aurora "You are back"

"Yeah where's locket?" Aurora asked "why are you here alone"

"I am with locket and Ramen they were here but…" Sparkle was cut short by locket jumping on her and a fox trailing behind

"I guess I found them"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was in the same position again in front of the council and with them screaming like five year olds but this time it was the elders

"we should test her Kakashi" Danzo said

"You want to test my sister because"

"We need to see how much power she has" Homura added

"We could add Sakura Hinata and Yue in to it" Koharu

"So who are we putting them against" Homura asked

"I didn't agree to this" Kakashi said seething

"The ANBU four of the best the council will be watching from here in the council room each ANBU must be from a clan in Konoha" Danzo said ignoring Kakashi

"so an Akamichi, Hyuuga, Naara and Inuzuka" Homura asked

"No remove the Inuzuka and put a Kurama their gen-jutsu will be suitable for this" Danzo said with a smile

"You want to put a Kurama in a fight with them" Kakashi asked glaring hard "no" he said finally

"It's not up for discussion Kakashi and its final we sent word to the other clan members that the fight will be this weekend and sent and ANBU to tell the girls to train" Koharu said with a smile

"Aurora just left the hospital and already you want her to fight and the weekend is three days away" Kakashi said cutting the table in half

The elders looked shaken but kept up their brave faces "there's nothing you can do Hatake the deed has been done"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know I want something of mine"

"Really Orochimaru and what would that be" Venus said looking at the man who was releasing black chakra

"My host of course" Orochimaru said with a smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had just came from his outing with Sakura and Naruto it was late in the afternoon so when he was putting Ash in his crib Sasuke felt like something bad was going to happen he just didn't know when or where but for some reason Sasuke just felt it and it wasn't going to be good

Unknown to him his curse seal was developing into a new snake design

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was sitting with her parents listening to them talking about how she had to get married and how much spending time with Ash made them want grandchildren

"Oh please mom you know I am not yet ready for marriage"

When Sakura's mom was about to answer an ANBU just showed in the room "Sakura Haruno you are needed in training ground 16" and like that the ANBU was gone

"I guess that's my que to leave"

"You were saved by the bell but you will be back" her dad called out while Sakura left the house

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiashi-dono I was sent to get your daughter Hinata" the ANBU with a cat musk said

"This is about the fight this weekend" Hiashi said sighing

"Hatomi go and get Hinata" Hiashi said to the servent who hurried away

When Hinata came back she bowed "Hinata this ANBU needs you"

"Um Hinata Hyuuga you are needed at training ground 16"

When Hinata stood to leave "Please don't try to embarrass us if you can't help it" she heard her father say

"Yes father"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue was at training ground 16 already training when Sakura landed in front of her "Hey so you too huh" Sakura asked

"Yep they said we will be joined by Hinata and another person" Yue said with a small smile while sitting down

"Hey guys I didn't know you were called too" Hinata's voice called from above them

"I wonder why we are needed I mean…" Yue's voice was cut by the flicker of an ANBU and with him was Aurora

"Aurora" all girls called

Aurora just looked at them "Hi" she didn't know what else to say to the girls in front of her

"Oh yeah most of the time you were unconscious, we are the doctors who treated you well you gave us a scare" Sakura said

"then I guess thanks are in order I am Aurora" she said moving towards them

"I am Sakura this is Hinata and Yue" Sakura said pointing to the other girls "do you by any chance know why we are here"

"well ladies I can help with that" when the girls turned they were faced with Danzo "you will be training for a fight that will happen this weekend"

"But I just got out of the hospital and why are we fighting" Aurora asked narrowing her eyes she didn't like this man

"because I said so" and like that Danzo left four very confused girls "Well I guess we have to train" Yue said

"Don't worry Aurora we will help where we can" Hinata said with a smile "first we need to know what each of us can do"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: THE FIGHT AND SASUKE'S PLEA

"So Yue is good at gen-jutsu medic jutsu and ken-jutsu Hinata is a close combat person and specialises in a fight called gentle fist and doesn't need any weapons to fight and is good at medic jutsu and has the byakugun and you can use the super strength and medic jutsu am I getting this right" Aurora asked the girls who smiled and nodded

"What about you" Yue asked

"well I can use the super strength am good at ken jutsu and medic jutsu but I am terrible at gen-jutsu"

"Fantastic but what about your hands I heard Tsunade saying no one could touch your hands" Sakura asked

"Well it is called the black widows curse it can absorb any ones chakra and information from them leaving them in a coma like state"

"Well that explains why Nurse Olga hasn't woken up" Sakura said with a shrug

"Alright let's start with the training but first Sakura will check you out to see if you are at least a hundred percent" Yue said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls trained throughout meeting on the mornings and taking lunch by noon kakashi wasn't pleased but Aurora had assured him that she would be fine and that the girls were helping her and thanks to her wonderful healing ability she was almost in perfect shape

Aurora had found out a lot about the girls for instance Yue was the oldest and was the Uzumaki heiress she was kind and loved ramen the food and fox and lived at the Namikaze mansion, Hinata was shy at some times and at some she wasn't she had been dethroned she was the youngest of the three and loved cinnamon buns, then there was Sakura the second oldest Aurora found out she loved dango and never to mess with the pink haired woman for one she was a sannin and was very short tempered

The girls also found out a lot about Aurora for one the girl was quiet and was super strong she wasn't afraid to tell you where to get off and was very overprotective of those close to her. The girls soon saw Aurora as a friend and she saw them as friends

"So tomorrow is the day of the fight" Hinata said "I can't wait"

"Yeah but we are yet to know why the hell they want us to team up and fight against whoever they put in front of us" Yue added

"lets just get some rest and we will see what's happening tomorrow goodbye ladies" Sakura said

The other girls waved bye to the pink haired girl they then said bye to one another and left

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke didn't understand it something was messing with his mind ever since he found the snake seal on his neck he needed someone to talk to so he called over Naruto who was now sitting across the room looking at his best friend

"Teme what's wrong" the blond haired boy asked

"I don't know Naruto I feel like something is messing with my mind and I feel like I am losing control that is why I asked you here I want you to look after Ash if something happens to me" Sasuke couldn't tell Naruto that he noticed the seal had changed while he was taking a shower

Naruto was shocked Sasuke was not feeling alright and used his name and he was trusting Naruto to take care of Ash if something happened, but something like what

"Please Naruto I only trust you okay do this for me"

"Fine Teme but promise me one thing"

"what dobe"

Naruto smiled "whatever happens you won't forget team7 and Ash"

With a smirk of his own "I promise dobe"

A promise by two friends that would be put to the test

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the fight Kakashi was still mad at the elders sitting with the elders at the council room normally Kakashi would be late but it involved his sister and he wouldn't come late he couldn't

A big screen was put up showing the clearing all the council members were sitting waiting for the girls to arrive in the clearing the ANBU already had their orders

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue POV:

I walked to the clearing but before I could make myself seen I hear by name being called turning I saw the girls coming towards me I smiled and waiting for them to get to me before we walked in to the clearing

I think the girls and I shared my shock well the other two Aurora just seemed confused at our shock "what's the matter guys"

I took the initiative of answering her "they are putting us against ANBU the most elite team in Konoha"

"Yeah don't get me wrong I told you I was in ANBU but there are teams that even I still can't handle" Sakura added

I just looked at the four bodies in front of us one with a bear musk the other with a rabbit musk next one had a pig musk and the last had a crow musk "hi" was the only thing I could say till we heard a loud buzz then a voice it belonged to Kakashi

"the match will start in 3…2…1…. Go"

The girls and I didn't have time to prepare before the ANBU jumped us the next thing I knew I was sent flying _'was that an Akamichi'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls watched as Yue was sent flying thinking fast Hinata flickered away and caught her "was that an Akakmichi" Yue asked

"They aren't holding back are they" Sakura asked

"Okay girls lets rock and roll" Aurora shouted the girls smiled

Sakura and Aurora took a step forward and at the same time hit the ground creating a crater that caused boulders to unearth when the dust cleared the clearing was a mess and the girls were nowhere to be seen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole council watched as the girls were nowhere to be seen next thing Aurora flickered into the clearing behind crow Aurora just grabbed him and disappeared with him the other ANBU looked around next was Hinata the rabbit ANBU took a step forward and took a gentle fist stance they saw as Hinata's eyes widened Sakura and Yue stood behind her while the other ANBU stood behind rabbit

Next thing Aurora came in flying only to stick herself on a tree crow just stood there looking at her

"Lets cut the crap girls warm up is over" the council heard crow say

They watched as Hinata took a stance also and attacked rabbit Sakura flanked behind Hinata when rabbit was about to touch Hinata she dodged and rabbit was faced with Sakura's fist that collided with a giant hand of pig that grabbed her and threw her far

"This is insaneness they have counter for everything we do" they heard Hinata say

Danzo could only smile at the screen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hianata saw crow doing hand signs and mutter **"Gen-jutsu art: tree binding jutsu"**

Hinata and Sakura expected the Jutsu to take effect but instead of it attacking them it worked on Aurora "Oh great she is terrible at gen-jutsu how can we forget" Sakura muttered

Yue ran to her and broke it Aurora looked around "This is going to be a very long fight"

"Not really little girl I plan on ending it now" with that rabbit started rotating

"Hinata you have to stop that jutsu before we are sent flying" Yue screamed

Hinata took a stance again she built chakra in her hands two dragon heads appeared as the dome got bigger Hinata jumped at the dome **"Twin dragon curse"**

Everyone watched as rabbits chakra froze around him and stopped rotating that's when Sakura came and with an axe kick broke the dome and sent rabbit flying

Pig used his enlarged hand and caught rabbit and just like that all ANBU were gone "try and sense them out"

"I can feel them they are in the trees" Aurora responded

"but what do they want to do" Hinata asked next thing the shadows stretched towards them and caught Hinata and Sakura while they stood there frozen and unmoving kunai came flying towards them

"oh shit" Sakura said

"I can't rotate while I am trapped like this"

Yue and Aurora watched not sure what to do then Aurora seeing the impending danger felt something click in her then like that her eyes turned red and like that they saw bear fall from the tree screaming

When the jutsu broke Hinata and Sakura where able to jump out of the way before the kunai could hurt them

"these people are trying to kill us I am sure of that but what happened to the ANBU he seemed to be in pain" Sakura asked while looking at the ANBU who was now standing up and glaring strongly at the girls not that they could see that

"fire tornado stat" bear spoke

Next thing they knew rabbit landed in front of them and rotated again, behind him bear did hand signs and released a big fire jutsu that engulfed the rotating ninja

The fire and rotation mixed and formed a tornado made of fire which grew in size with each passing minute

"Oh we are screwed"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the council room everyone was on the edge of their seats

"They are going to die" Tsume barked out

"Danzo what the hell did you tell those ANBU" Tsunade screeched

No one answered for there was nothing they could do


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: END OF THE FIGHT  
SASUKE'S DECISION

The girls watched as the tornado came their way "Okay you can stop the jutsu now" Sakura said feeling the heat of the tornado

"We can't it's already self-sustaining" rabbit responded

Hinata was the closest to the tornado that it lifted her up first "Hinata!" Sakura screamed while catching onto her one of Hinata's hands she tried to use her super strength to hold on and chakra to stick to the ground but she couldn't she started to get lifted also until Aurora grabbed her but she too suffered the same fate as Sakura

Yue looked at her friends and decided that she would not lose them to some tornado created by stupid ANBU who could not control their own jutsu in doing so she unlocked her bloodline just like that chains erupted from the ground and surrounded Aurora's leg and anchored her down Yue ran to Aurora and grabbed her hand

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole council was watching with shock the girls and ANBU were about to be swallowed by a fire tornado and there was nothing they could do

Hiashi was sitting there in shock and amazement his daughter whom he had thought was weak was able to do such a jutsu that froze chakra but there she was now with her friends trying by all means to survive

Then the council watched as chains erupted from the ground and held Kakashi's sister everyone was shocked beyond death a jutsu thought to have died with Kushina and Bloom was being used to save the girls

"Danzo you better hope and pray they make it out alive or else you and I are going to have a fight of our own" Kakashi said glaring at the man "get someone there to stop that rogue jutsu"

"Kakashi no one will get there in time we have to hope they can survive on their own" Shukaku said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue's chains didn't last long and before they knew it all the girls were absorbed into the tornado

"Hold on to each other" Yue called

"Easier said than done" Sakura screamed also

"Guys Hinata is unconscious" Aurora yelled out

"I don't blame her this smoke and heat could…" Yue didn't finish for she became unconscious it became up to Aurora and Sakura to hold on to both the girls "Sakura this is unbearable" Aurora said growing weak and weaker

Sakura wasn't faring any better "I will try to send my healing chakra to all of you but I won't last either" before the girls could make due with their plan they both passed out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daimyo-sama you have been meditating for six weeks I fear for your health plus the council wants word on how to end the deaths and attacks on the villages" a maid said looking at the daimyo of the fire nation

"Give word that I will be going to Konoha and tell them I will be in konoha in a month's time" the daimyo said as the crystal in front of her glowed

The maid bowed and left

"They have been chosen" the daimyo said standing up and walking out the room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the council room everyone quiet Tsunade and the rest of the woman in the council shed tears well except Koharu who looked the same as always

Hiashi was speechless he looked ready to kill Danzo had he known the fight was going to be this brutal

When they continued to look kakashi felt his anger getting worse and attacked Danzo he had to be held by the both the Akamichi and Naara jutsu "I will kill you Danzo"

"Something is happening to the tornado" Tsunade screamed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed something was happening the girls were protected by glows on their right hands were butterfly tattoos each with a different colour Hinatas was blue surrounded by wave like designs, Sakuras was green surrounded by cherry blossom designs, Auroras was red surrounded by flame designs then Yue's was yellow with ray designs their respective glows shot out of the tornado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the council room watched as a red beam shot out of the tornado then a green one, then a blue one then lastly a yellow one

The council was shocked to see the tornado dissipate they watched as the girls fell to the ground

Yue fell first she was thrown to a ground, Hinata was thrown to the ground as well, Sakura slumped against a tree and Aurora fell right on the branch of the tree

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was the first to stir "Hey are you guys okay" she groaned

"I will kill the one who organised this fight" Yue stated

"I hate the person" Hinata added

"You and I both Hinata" Aurora said laughing "did we win"

"I guess we did since all the ANBU are knocked out" Hinata responded

"we deserve a vacation" Yue said then all the girls laughed

They did not realise the glowing tattoos on their skins

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw everything in the village return to normal except for the rustle and bustle in the hokage office "can you repeat that again"

"hokage-sama the daimyo is coming to Konoha in a month's time and there have been attacks on villages surrounding Konoha they have been wiped out no survivors left"

Kakashi was speechless who would do such a thing "do we know who is doing this"

"No but it seems they are heading this way sir Konoha seems to be the last place on their list"

Kakashi was speech-less "send ANBU to the posts outside Konoha and have them scout out the threat and warn us if they are spotted"

"Yes sir"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat at home feeling like his mind was about to explode he couldn't take it he was getting dreams of him in a clearing at the valley of the end things where getting more and more difficult he was getting confused about stuff he had spoken to Jiraiya about seals and if his seal would falter but he didn't tell him about his curse seal but what Jiraiya said didn't sit well with him

 **FLASHBACK**

" _So you are wondering if there will ever be a chance of the seal breaking"  
Jiraiya asked the man in front of him_

" _Hn"_

" _Well the only way it can happen is if Orochimaru is alive and  
we know very well who to thank for that …what Sa-su-ke is the  
seal acting up" Jiraiya looked at Sasuke _

" _No it isn't if it was I would tell you"_

" _Fine Sasuke just asking I have to go I have a new organisation to  
spy on"_

 **FLASHBACK END**

Now he was faced with a dilemma Orochimaru might be alive and his seal changed looking at Ash Sasuke made a decision one that would benefit Ash

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That very same night Sasuke was holding Ash in his hands he was at the Hatake mansion and all the lights were off so Sasuke put Ash down and knocked on the door

"The dobe said he would look after you, so I am leaving you with Kakashi-sensei be a good bot okay"

And for the first time in years Sasuke Uchiha cried and just like that he left the village

Aurora heard the knock when she opened the door she didn't see anyone and was about to close it when she heard wailing and to her shock she saw a small baby picking him up and looking around to see if there was someone she saw no one at all

"Well little one it seems you will be spending the night with me now if only I knew who you were and who left you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke landed at the clearing with her sharingun activated looking around he spotted someone then his seal acted up and Sasuke went down clutching his neck he felt like a fire was burning his whole body looking up Sasuke saw the person he never thought he would see

"Ku ku ku what do we have here"

"Ororchimaru" Sasuke seethed at the man who was wearing a black coat with gold linings

"Now, now Sasuke-kun is this the way a host must great his master…now you seem to have something that belongs to me"

And like that Orochimaru attacked Sasuke after a while Sasuke stood up and put the coat on

"Is it done" Venus asked

"How do I look dear" Sasuke asked

"What happened to Orochimaru" Venus said taking a step back

"He isn't worthy for my body so I took over his body and his power" he disappeared and appeared behind Venus who stood there shocked "now what's a pretty girl like you doing with a man like Orochimaru" He said turning her and pulling her closer and whispering into her ear which sent chills down her spine

"I think I might be falling in love" Venus smirked and came closer to Sasuke and like that they kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: WELCOME TO THE YAMI YA YAOKE  
THE FIRST GUARDIAN IS REVEALED

Sasuke and Venus walked into the base hand in hand and bumped into Morgana

"Orocimaru did it huh" Morgana asked eyeing Sasuke

"No Orochimaru failed…"

"I will give you girls a chance to talk" Sasuke said pecking Venus on the lips and leaving them to some privacy

"I can sense Orochimaru's evil vibe but not his soul what happened out there"

"Orochimaru managed to get Sasuke to meet him but when the chance to control him came Sasuke ended up overtaking him it seems Orochimaru didn't count on Sasuke-kun having the mangekyou sharingun"

"so he is with us and has Orochimaru's power"

"Yep one thing seemed to control him Orochimaru's evilness and greed and the lust to destroy Konoha" Venus replied with a smile "now excuse me I have to go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was introduced to the rest of the Yami Ya Yaoke except Itachi and Kisame who were out on a mission he was even shown around

"Sasuke-kun welcome you might be able to help us with a dilemma that we seem to be faced with the Yami Ya Yaoke is looking for the guardians and the mirror has given us a clue but it seems to be a little tricky since it is a riddle" Morgana said

"Well talk to me about it later I just have some catching up to do with someone" he said pulling Venus into his arms

"Okay then" Morgana said with a smirk "I will leave you to it then…welcome to the organisation"

"hn" he grunted as he kissed Venus who moaned into the kiss using his new powers Sasuke flickered both him and Venus into her room without breaking the kiss he threw Venus onto the bed and smirked at her

The rest of the night was spent with Sasuke and Venus getting to know each other

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw Aurora Kakashi and Sparkle looking at Ash who was currently asleep

"So you found him outside" Kakashi said looking at the small boy

"Yeah last night there was a knock and when I opened there he was" Aurora responded brushing the hair of the boy

"keep him here I will send someone to go to the Uchiha compound and see what's happening" Kakashi said standing and leaving the house

"So Aurora am I now an aunt" Sparkle asked smiling at the little boy

"Go feed locket and Ramen kiddo" Aurora said picking Ash up and going to her room

"Oh can I play with him" Sparkle said following Aurora

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up to some warmth next to him looking he saw Venus snuggling closer to him, he woke up and moved to the bathroom looking up to the mirror and saw that his snake seal was now moving through his back following his spine

"cool tattoo" Venus said behind Sauke

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

Turning around he was faced with a Venus who was covering herself with a white sheet

"so Uchiha want me to wash your back" Venus asked dropping the sheet and stepping into the shower

Sasuke followed her and closed the door behind him and started kissing Venus

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame was chatting up a storm while Itachi just ignored him as they neared the base Itachi sensed a familiar chakra _'Sasuke it can't be'_ Itachi walked ahead of Kisame and blocked his way

"What's wrong Itachi" Kisame asked

"Is that Sasuke's chakra I am sensing and whatever you say better make me not want to waste chakra on you"

"Well you see Itachi… I heard Orochimaru say he was going after Sasuke and I think that's why you are sensing him Orochimaru must have him"

Itachi sighed that's why they sent him to wave with Kisame they must have thought he wouldn't want to know continuing to walk Itachi thought it was time for a family reunion between brothers who were not the same age yeah this was going to be entertaining

Venus left Sasuke alone and went to her room leaving Sasuke felt a chakra that left him confused _'is that Itachi'_

Flickering outside both brothers saw each other for the first time in what five years so it means Itachi was 23 when he died Sasuke was 18 at the time so both now 23 it wasn't the same hello big brother or hello little brother it was tense Kisame had to take a step back the chakra backlash from the two brothers a smirk from the both of them was creepy Kisame was witnessing a thing which he never saw a fight between Uchiha brothers. Itachi felt Sasuke's evil chakra he might have been smirking on the outside but on the inside he was worried what happened to Sasuke

Everyone came out of the to see trees being uprooted and boulders yes people boulders were flying the two brothers seemed unfazed about this and just continued to smirk at each other

"Are they insane they will blow away the whole base" Sivix growled

"I am sure they are fixing their problems but what's their problem do they know each other" Morgana asked

"You are seeing an Uchiha feud that over there is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha brothers" Kisame explained

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry hokage-sama the compound is empty Sasuke Uchiha is nowhere to be seen" an ANBU reported

"Meaning what" Kakashi asked

"Um sir it seems Sasuke Uchiha has left the village"

Kakashi looked at the ANBU as if the ANBU just spoke in a foreign language but before he could ask or freak out Naruto beat him to it and seemed to notify the whole village at the same time

"WHAT! SASUKE LEFT THE VILLAGE" Naruto screamed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the brothers had their reunion everyone went back in the base and sat around

Itachi pulled Venus aside "What' wrong with Sasuke I can't sense Orochimaru I can sense his evil"

Venus smiled "He is losing himself slowly soon he won't remember wrong from right he is losing his memories"

"Done with your little Uchiha reunion because you nearly blew the base away is you had you would have built it yourselves" Morgana berated

"Hn" both brothers grunted

"so the riddle… we can possibly try and solve it so we can get the next one" Venus asked Morgana "maybe Sasuke might be able to help solve one or we might have killed one in one of our raids"

"raids" Sasuke asked

"You better hope none of them died" Darkar seethed

"We have destroyed multiple villages in fire nation and it seems Konoha is the last village and Aurora the one of the guardians we discovered is there" Sivix said

"How did you fucking find her that you have difficulty finding the fucking others" Hiden cursed out

"well it was thanks to her mother and the stupid Watanabi clan and a power they passed on from mother to child the phoenix power Aurora doesn't know she has it but when we tracked her the first time we managed to find out she was a guardian" Morgana explained

"well let's hear the riddle then we can move from there the search must begin as of yesterday" Sivix said

"well the dumb mirror…"

"You asked the mirror really" Sivix asked glaring at Morgana

"As I was saying the mirror said if you want the earth crystal it is with a cherry blossom that protects and heals a fox and tiger for when you need the earth you will find it where the fox and tiger guard it" Morgana repeated

"what kind of riddle is that a fox and tiger" Darkar asked

But to Sasuke the words kept repeating themselves a fox that would mean Naruto a tiger that would mean him but before Sasuke could continue a memory of him, Sakura and Naruto during their second team photo but as the memory came it left

"I think I know your earth guardian" Sasuke spoke with a smirk

"Yes" Sivix asked looking at Sasuke hopefully

"My weak teammate Sakura Haruno"

After he had said that the mirror glowed and showed a picture of Sakura, Itachi could not believe it not believe it what Venus said was true Sasuke was losing himself piece by piece and it would only get worse if Orochimaru's evil, greed and lust took over


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: SPARKLE AND ASH GONE  
THE ATTACK ON KONOHA PART 1

Naruto sat there and looked at Kakashi "well I guess it explains why he asked me to look after Ash"

"What!" Kakashi asked shocked

"He called me over and made me promise I would take care of Ash" Naruto said "What could have made Sasuke want to leave Ash, us and Konoha"

"your guess is as good as mine but I have to tell you I have no choice but to label him a missing nin, the council is going to have fits today"

"How so Kakashi-sensei"

"Aurora refused to be a ninja instead she is going to be a civilian and now their precious Uchiha left the village" Kakashi stated while standing up "they are going to want Ash"

"WHAT"

"I am sure Aurora would kill them all before she allowed anyone on the council to come near him or even touch him, she has been looking after the child for only a day and she has already grown attached to chibi as she calls him"

Naruto laughed "leave it to the Uzumakis to cause trouble for the council"

Before they could continue with their talk Danzo, Koharu and Homura walked in

"Kakashi what was the decision your sister made" Danzo asked with a smile

"Um Naruto can you please give me and the elders some time" Kakashi requested

"Yeah I'm out" Naruto said saluting then with a flicker he left

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sparkle I will be taking a bath and since locket and ramen are gone playing can you please look after chibi okay" Aurora said while walking into the bathroom

"Okay I will play with chibi but why do you have to bath in the morning then in the afternoon" Sparkle asked

"because I said so" Aurora screamed out

"the child is all alone" a voice said

"Yeah we take them both the Uchiha brat would be a great benefit to the village" another responded "but we will do it in a months time"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a civilian how dare she" Danzo screamed

"No she had a choice and she chose to be a civilian" Kakashi responded coolly "and plus I think her hands will be full with looking after chibi"

"Who" Koharu asked

"That brings me to the second thing Sasuke Uchiha went rogue again and left Ash in my care"

The elders were shocked this couldn't be happening a very powerful girl was a civilian and now Sasuke was gone again, they were getting too old for this not that they would admit that

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later saw Danzo, koharu and Homura standing in front of two ninja outside Konoha

"so what do you want Konoha elders" one ninja asked

"You are lucky we don't report you this instant" Danzo asked

"You know what we want" the ninja replied

"Fine but after you take the two kids we want the young one you can keep the older one" Koharu added

"Fine" the ninja said and like that they left

"Our plan is in motion" Danzo said walking back towards Konoha

"Can we trust them" Koharu asked

"This will force Aurora to be a ninja and plus with her Uzumaki-Watanabi temper she will probably kill them both" he said laughing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora sat down tired Sparkle and Ash could send anyone running to the hills with Ash's constant crying and Sparkle's constant running around, Aurora had to take desperate measures she used a sleeping jutsu on the kids and kicked locket and ramen out telling them to go and disturb Naruto and Yue

Now she had time to herself so she decided to go to the kitchen first and get something to eat and bath then wake up the babies

So imagine to her shock she finds both Ash and Sparkle gone closing her eyes she flickered outside and called their names

"Ash…Sparkle" she called out "Camon Sparkle it's no time for playing where are you Sparkle"

Nothing it was quiet no gaggling from Ash no laughter from Sparkle nothing "Kakashi must know where they are"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elders where sitting with kakashi who was not even giving their talks the time of the day he just stared at them added where it was needed but other than that he just stared at them and hoped his staring would kill them

As they were talking a flicker that sent the papers flying shocked Kakashi because in front of him and the elders was Aurora "Kakashi where are Sparkle and Ash"

"Weren't they with you" the man asked confused

"I going after them"

"And what if they were taken by enemy ninja everyone knows that Ash is an Uchiha you are a civilian" Danzo reminded the girl

"Fine I will become a ninja" Aurora said to the elders glaring at them

"good Kakashi let her sign the papers…"

"I have no time for this I can sense them they are moving fast" taking the pan and signing the paper fast "I will be back with them both"

"Would you like some help" Kakashi asked

"fine but I am leaving ahead" Aurora responded leaving

"She is a good sensor Kakashi might be better than Karin" Danzo said with a sly smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora ran fast she could feel she was getting close, she decided that she wasn't going to let them cross the fire boarder and if they did she would be trespassing so she decided one thing charging the super strength to full power and punched the ground the boulders ran for miles and could be felt far and wide the two ninja fell and when they lifted their heads they were faced with a very angry Hatake

"and where do you thing you were taking the kids" she asked but when she saw their head bands she knew what this was about

"We want Sparkle she is the heiress for the Hirayama clan" one ninja said

"I know she is princess Sparkle but she is my sister and Ash is like a son to me so please give them to me or else" Aurora threatened

"You and what army are going to stop us" One ninja said with a smirk

"Do we count as an army" a voice asked

"Don't know but I know we out number them" another voice responded

The ninja turned and looked at three other girls standing there with sweet smiles that promised pain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke we have nearly reached Konoha what are your next commands" a minion asked

Sasuke, Venus, Itachi and Sivix were standing on a mountain and from it you could see Konoha at the bottom around them there were over a thousand minions

"Let me go ahead I want the snakes to greet their former home" Sasuke said until he felt the earth shake

"what was that" Venus asked

"Must be some tremor shakes my lady nothing that should concern us" the minion stated "Mr sivix said he will be joining Mr Uchiha"

"Still sore about your lose to gaurdian" Venus asked

"No but I do want to greet her is that a crime Venus"

"This guardian must be something"

"Can't you stop the bickering you will alert Konoha about our coming" Sasuke said glaring

"Sir we have encountered a problem" a minion said landing in front of Sivix "there seems to be ANBU from Konoha who are blocking the way"

"You mean to tell me that the top recruits are unable to eliminate a bunch of ANBU" Itachi asked not giving the minion a second glance

"my apologies sir we will…" the minion got interrupted by Sivix who walked passed the minion

"Don't bother I have energy to release" as he stood up and raised his hands purple orbs started to levitate " **omens curse"**

Both orbs floated towards the forest where the ANBU were after a few seconds screams were heard Sivix just had a smile so large and sly lets just say some people would be proud

"Let's go Konoha is awaiting its guest of honours"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora jumped high and kicked the tree which shattered but the ninja she was aiming at was gone she turned and looked at the girl next to her

"Sakura where did he go" Aurora asked glaring at the tree in front of her

"jump high" Sakura stated and when Aurora jumped high Sakura punched the ground showing the lightning ninja, Aurora was getting mad fast the group had long gotten Ash and Sparkle but in order for it not to occur again they had to kill these ninja

"I will handle them just get Sparkle and chibi home" Hinata said taking a gentle fist stance

Aurora turned and looked in the direction of the woods "You better work fast Hinata…because there is a large number of ninja going the way of Konoha, are we expecting someone important"

"No not that I know of" Hinata stated after taking care of the ninja

"Hinata how many are there" Yue asked after burning the bodies

"Over a thousand…this isn't an important person we need to get to Konoha…." Hinata continued "We need to warn Kakashi Konoha is under attack"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: THE ATTACK ON KONOHA PART 2

Aurora, hinata, Yue and Sakura ran fast so fast they seemed like blurs passing the trees they were racing against time they had to get to Konoha before the thousand troops that were on the course to Konoha got there. Sakura held Sparkle and Aurora held Ash Hinata had her byakugun activated and telling the girls how far the troops were the girls eventually made it past the gates of Konoha and headed towards the hokage tower

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you are the new hokage what an honour it is to meet you" an old woman with grey hair tied in a bun wearing expensive robes said smiling at Kakashi

"Daimyo-sama you could have warned us on which day you would be arriving" Kakashi stated to the old woman who just smiled even more

"Now, now Kakashi it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it and this is my favourite maid don't tell anyone but she helps with diplomat issues" the woman said

"Yeah but I hate surprises" Kakashi muttered the last part

As Kakashi and the Daimyo were talking the elders decided to make themselves known

"Kakashi you didn't tell us the Daimyo would be coming" Danzo said looking at the woman who ruled the fire nation

"She just showed up" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Konoha elders shouldn't you have retired you seem old to be on the council" the Daimyo stated, the maid she brought felt embarrassed for the daimyo

' _She is one to talk she must be older that all three of them combined'_ the maid thought sweat-dropping

"I heard about the fight Konoha organised for four girls that could've went bad, what happened" the Daimyo asked losing her happy attitude and going straight to business

"Well…" Kakashi started and explained the whole thing to the four beams that shot out the tornado

"Hm I see" was the only thing the Daimyo could utter but in her mind her thoughts were going through loops of excitement _'this could be them after so many years I finaly found them'_ she thought

"And the Uchiha what about the attacks on the other villages" she asked Kakashi "this is the second time he is abandoning the village right"

"Yes lady Daimyo" Kakashi said "he is put in the bingo book with a flee on sight warning and for the villages there weren't any survivors so we don't know anything about the attacks"

"Good we don't need unnecessary death what about his son"

"Well Daimyo-sama Ash seems to have been kidnapped along with my sister" at seeing the Daimyo about to blow a fuse Kakashi quickly added "I have ninja after them"

"They better get him Kakashi and I would like to meet the girls who were in the fight, the person who looks after Ash and the ninja who went after him and your sister"

As if on que four flickers notified the people in the office of their presence. Kakashi stood up and went over to them Aurora put Ash on the couch while Sakura gave Sparkle to Kakashi

"How was it no one is injured" Kakashi asked looking the small sleeping girl over

"Never mind that Kakashi we have far bigger problems, we need to evacuate the village and have ninja prepared for battle be…" Sakura babbled but was cut short by Kakashi

"Why, did those ninja come with a…"

"No Kakashi…Konoha is under attack by a fleet of over a thousand ninja"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke should we take the guardians once we are there" Venus asked the Uchiha

"Hn Konoha is still the same old village they don't even know they have two powerful nature guardians" Sasuke said turning to Venus and just capturing her lips with his own

"Get a room" Sivix said glaring at the two love birds

Itachi wasn't even with the three people who were talking his thoughts were with Konoha he had a chance to run away from the group and join Konoha he just had to time it right and maybe as time went he could save his brother from evilness

"We are near Konoha Mr Sivix, Mr Uchiha it's time" a minion called out looking you could only see black as all the minions were wearing black coats

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole council was in the hokage office including Jiraiya who brought the news later

"how are things outside" Kakashi asked an ANBU

"We are moving the residents to underground tunnels which will protect them from the fights"

"What about our ninja" Kakashi asked

"Every ninja and ANBU has been called back the genins were put in charge getting the civilians to the tunnels and will stay with them until this is all over sir, Sakura said she and the hospital stuff will be moving the patients to the underground reserve hospital"

Kakashi knew the place it was built during the fourth war it was large and could house hundreds of patients but ever since the peaceful times number of patients have decreased and that place was never used again until now that is

"But sir we won't be able to move everyone in time because according to Hinata they are at the devils peak"

"What then get moving" Kakashi ordered the ANBU

Yue flickered into the office earning a glare from Shizune not that anyone noticed

"Kakashi they are here…and Sasuke seems to be leading them" Yue said

"Oh just what we need what else can you report"

"Itachi Uchiha is alive"

When they thought this day couldn't get any worse a snake decided to poke or in the case of the villagers who didn't get to safety the snake broke the wall creating a dust wall

"I will handle this Kakashi" Jiraiya said leaving via the window

"Protect Konoha and her people" Kakashi said to everyone in the room "including your clansman"

"Daimyo-sama you will be safer by my side" Kakashi said disturbing the woman who was staring at Yue

"Kakashi I have an idea but I need time" Yue said looking at Kakashi straight in the eye

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the snake had broken the wall Gamabunta landed in front of it and with his tanto tried to cut it only for a barrier around the snake to protect it

"What was that" Jiraiya asked himself

Sakura left the hospital and ran full force only to see a family crying out when a huge piece of metal from the wall came their way with speed she stood next to them and with her strength she shattered the metal "Get going now" Sakura said to the family

"This is insaneness" Hinata said landing next to Sakura "itachi is alive and Sasuke is leading the attack but Aurora said we must buy Yue some time she has something planed"

Sakura looked at Hinata "Itachi is alive and Sasuke is leading all this there must be a mistake" but the look Hinata gave her told her that her former teammate was rogue again and there was nothing she could do "Naruto isn't going to like this"

"Naruto isn't going to like what" Both girls turned to see Naruto standing behind them

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue sat in the room concentrating her chakra and feeling out the chakra of all the people in Konoha she was feeling out the good vibes and the bad vibes but it wasn't working out since she didn't have the same talents as Naruto or a biju to help her

"Kakashi I need Naruto for this to work" yue said

"I will send pukkum to go get him" Kakashi said summoning his dog and sending it to go get Naruto but it would be difficult with all the dust and scents getting mixed up

"Why don't you draw your energy from the power of the sun" the daimyo spoke after a long time being silent

"Huh" Yue was confused who drew power from the sun "no offence but the sun"

"I know what you are trying to do, your chains they aren't like the normal soul chains and chakra chains are they…try again dear but this time trust the sun to guide you believe me"

Kakashi was lost why weren't Yue's chains normal

Naruto came in with pukkum seething "Kakashi why wasn't I told Sasuke is behind all this and that Itachi is alive"

"Naruto we have no time for this Yue needs your help we will deal with Itachi and Sasuke after the village is safe"

Naruto could only glare and agree "so what do you need me to do"

"I need you to help me identify the bad from the good" Yue said seriously

Yue looked at the woman then decided that she had nothing to lose but the lives of the people of Konoha she and naruto had to get this right for the sake of those people and before the ninja made it to the walls it was bad enough the snake penetrated but if those ninja made it would be disastrous

"Hold my hands Naruto and concentrate your chakra"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As this happened the yami ya yaoke ninja got to the walls and the Konoha ninja were about to defend when they felt a chakra build up from the tower then all of a sudden chains erupted from the ground and wall and wrapped themselves around the snake which poofed away the chains continued to even close the hole in the wall they even grabbed the yami ya yaoke ninja the chains wrapped around trees and houses

"Yue did it guys" Aurora screamed to Sakura and Hinata

"Did she really princess Aurora" the voice that spoke sent chills down Aurora's back "Now princess don't be rude introduce me to your friends"

Turning around Aurora faced the man who started her nightmarish life the man who along with his partner had her mother killed

"Sivix"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER17: ATTACK ON KONOHA PART 3

"Sivix"

"Why aren't the chains affecting him" Sakura asked glaring at the man

"Because earth princess your friend is losing strength and I am stronger than her I must say I am impressed such a wide scale jutsu and for her to still be maintaining it" Sivix said with a smile

But the only thing he did was confuse Sakura "earth princess" Sakura muttered but Sivix heard her

"Oh don't you know my dear you along with your friend Aurora are guardians now I along with the crew are here to get you weather you like it or not"

Both girls got scared but their fear doubled when the chains started to disappear and the minions started to climb up the wall

"It seems your little friend failed"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue was losing chakra fast while Naruto was holding up well

"Yue you need to stop before you kill yourself" Kakashi said to the woman

"Yue my dear remember what I told you" the Daimyo said holding a crying Ash

But try as she could Yue couldn't do it she ended up collapsing and crying Naruto comforted her "I failed I couldn't do it I just…" a slap shut her up instantly

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned shocked to the Daimyo who was now glaring at Yue "stand up and do it again look outside your friends and fellow ninja are fighting for their lives and I will be damned if you think I will die here"

Yue could see the woman meant business but she couldn't do it

"Yue believe in the sun and moon believe in the solstice power"

"Why are you so adamant that she must do this if she can't she can't" Naruto said shouting at the old woman

"All I can tell you is your power will help awaken the power of the other girls just believe Yue"

Yue sat down and looked out the window and saw ninja clashing others calling out jutsu then she saw Gamabunta poof away it was clear they were losing it was like five enemy ninja to one Konoha ninja looking to the sun she muttered "what can I do"  
unknown to her the answer was being answered in the form of her tattoo glowing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora, Hinata and Sakura started to run at Auroras word they separated

"You can run but you can't hide" Sivix said to himself looking around he decided to blow some steam before he would go hunting for the two girls spotting a Konoha ninja killing one of the minions he approached the man with a kunai drawn and stabbed the unsuspecting guy he removed his heart and threw it at another konoha ninja when he was about to go he was stopped

"Such unyouthfulness is not allowed"

When Sivix turned he was faced with a man in green jump suit and bushy brows

"I did say this village was strange" Sivix stated staring at the man

"I shall show you youthfulness that only I and my youthful student can show"

Sivix would never admit it but he felt sorry for whoever the student was "lets get this over and done with I have two girls I have to get" and like that he attacked only to be side stepped and have a kick delivered to his jaw which sent him flying

Sivix looked at the man in front of him he wasn't as stupid as he looked he attacked again this time he had a fist send him flying again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora was about to get to the hokage tower when five ninja blocked her way when one produced a kunai and attacked her she side stepped him and held a kick coming her way from another one with a chakra infused fist she sent one soaring and delivered a back kick that sent the other one next to his friend

When one was about to stab her again she grabbed his hand and directed it to his fellow minion and stabbed the minion still holding the hand she back flipped and landed behind him and kicked the one behind her and knocked the one she was holding out the one minion tried to run at her only to have a finger flick send him to a building

Unknown to Aurora she was being watched by keen eyes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's the one who has been looking after Ash" Sasuke asked a Konoha ninja he was holding

"Yes sir I usually see her walking with Ash and a little girl to the market place and sometimes to the park and apparently she went to fight the ninja who kidnapped Ash and the little girl" the ninja responded

"hn good is she powerful" Sasuke asked the ninja

"Yes sir what she did now is nothing to what she can do"

"hn" after that Sasuke produced a katana and chopped the ninjas head off and left him lying there

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue sat there unmoving Kakashi and Naruto were so busy berating the Daimyo that they did not notice Yue's eyes were glowing a faint yellow and that she had a tattoo on her hand as Yue's tattoo was glowing it was activating Auroras, Hinatas and Sakuras at the same time

"What do you want Yue?" a voice asked

"To save everyone" Yue responded

"But you can't do it alone no one is able to fight a war alone"

"Then how must I do it"

"Believe in yourself and the answer will be shown to you Yue the sun and moon are waiting for their princess to awaken"

Yue continued to look at the sun still unmoving as she continued to talk with the voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto decided to join the fight and left Kakashi and the Daimyo arguing he swore that if he was hokage and had to deal with that woman he would kill her looking around he saw that the Konoha ninja were losing so to balance things out he did the one jutsu he was famous for **"shadow clone jutsu"** the next thing thousands of Naruto's came out of the smoke flying towards the enemy ninja and helping the Konoha ninja

Sakura was faced with hurt people left right and centre so she decided summon Katsuya **"summoning jutsu"**

When the slug appeared Sakura gave it instructions "Katsuya we are in the middle of a war I need you to split and go to every injured civilian and Konoha ninja I will heal them"

" **Yes Sakura I will do so but you need a place calm and quiet so that the chakra healing will be successful"** Katsuya responded

"I know just do it I will sort out the rest I have a perfect place" Sakura said as she watched Katsuya break apart

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata landed near the Hyuuga mansion and saw all the Hyuugas fighting but they were outnumbered and for some reason the gentle fist seemed to be not working. She landed next to her father

"Hinata is this the time to come defend the family" Hiashi said blocking a kunai from the enemy ninja

"No father" Hinata said but because of their talking they did not notice the enemy coming with a Kunai to stab Hiashi

Thinking fast Hinata turned Hiashi and with an out stretched hand she jabbed the man

Hiashi expected it not work but to his shock it worked and the man fell as Hiashi looked at him he saw that the mans chakra network was freezing

"How did you do that" Hiashi asked turning to his daughter

"I don't know" Hinata said looking her hands then at the men who came running their direction

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora was standing in front of a three headed snake much to her horror she didn't know what to do or how on earth a snake could get that big looking around she saw the ninja trying to stop the thing but nothing seemed to work heck the thing seemed to put the hokage tower to shame

Aurora ran and with her fist at maximum she hit the snake which only pushed it a full meters "Get out of here I will handle this"

Most of the ninja tried to protest but a glare from Aurora kept them quiet "I will do this"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue sat there still looking outside the window "Yue your friends and family are fighting for their home for their lives for everything they grew up knowing, Yue who are you and what do you want" the voice said for some reason Yue thought she saw a group of people standing in rows then bowing to her "we will see you again princess" with that Yue felt a new addition of chakra that filled her coils opening her eyes she knew what she had to do.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER18: KONOHA'S FINAL STAND  
THE POWER OF THE GUARDIANS

Sakura ran to the Naara compound it was an open space there she then bumped in to Shikamaru "Hey Shika"

"Oh hi Sakura" the young Naara said walking towards Sakura, to her it seemed like the man in front of her wasn't even fighting she could not blame him this was one clan that would be lazy even when they fight

"I need to do a chakra transfusion and your place seems to be the least damaged" Sakura said eyeing the compound and the place around her the only thing that showed her that there was a battle was the scattered kunai and enemy ninja lying on the ground

"I get it but you need to be still and we are under attack I don't think they will wait while you heal the leaf people" Shikamaru said with a bored tone

Sakura smiled "that's where you come in my genius friend"

"Troublesome"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was fighting the ninja coming at her one would say she was holding her own but the fatigue was settling in and she was losing ground fast, Hiashi was looking at his daughter with new found respect not that he would tell anyone

"Hinata" a voice said

"who said that" Hinata said losing concentration and getting knocked down, the other Hyuuga ran to help Hinata the knock resulted in her byakugun deactivating

"What do you want Hinata, what do you value" the voice asked

"to be strong not to be a disappointment not to let people down and there is no one I value more than my sister" she responded

"I see"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru had managed to gather some leaf ninja to protect Sakura as she sat in the middle of a seal

"Ok Katsuya it's time" with that she closed her eyes and concentrated, but as she did this one of the leaf ninja noticed something "Um Shikamaru why isn't she using the genesis seal"

Shikamaru turned to Sakura and found the ninja was right but trying to stop her woud result in her circuits being fried "damn it Sakura what are you doing"

Sakura didn't understand it her seal wasn't activating and at the moment she was using her own chakra which would lead to a downright disaster

"Sakura why are you doing this"

"To save everyone" she responded

"But you know no one person can do it alone, you need help" the voice said

"But who are you and…"

"what you should be asking is who are you and what do you want"

Sakura sat there still concentrating, what did she want, who was she

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora wasn't faring too well the snake tail had knocked the hokage tower but luckly Kakashi and the rest of the hokage occupants survived her always knocking the thing wasn't helping she needed help and fast or some miracle somehow

"Aurora a war was never fought and won by being alone"

"I never fight alongside someone I do this alone" she responded

"And how is it coming along" the voice asked "what do you want Aurora"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sivix had long finished fighting the green suited strange man he had the right mind to kill the man but time wasn't on his side he had to find those two girls and get out of the village the advantage changed when blond clones started bouncing around and fought his minions this was one village he wasn't expecting to give him trouble

"the things I get myself into" he said closing his eyes **"head hunters curse multiple omens"** after he had said that multiple black ghost like monsters rose from the ground

"Kill everyone my dears" Sivix said with a smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was getting a headache his clones were popping fast and it was due to shadows that looked like something from some sick twisted horror movie, he had long seen Gamabunta go and to even out the odds he summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu he then saw Sakura summon Katsuya and when he saw the slug break apart he soon realised how bad it was

"Naruto where is Katsuya I just saw her" Tsunade asked her adopted grandson

"Well you see…she broke apart meaning" Naruto didn't finish because in front of him was Katsuya

" **Naruto, Tsunade hold on so Sakura can heal you, you both look hurt"**

It was Tsunade who snapped out of her shock "Sakura can't do that she doesn't have that much chakra how many are you healing now" she asked this because she knew all Katsuyas were linked "How many Katsuya"

" **320 people most being ninjas"**

"oh no" was the only thing she could say

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Venus sat out of the fight she was setting up camp with the other civilians no one noticed her she was to sit here with them and blend in and get information about the two guardians in case Sivix couldn't get them now that she thought about it she didn't like it because one she was far from Sasuke and two she had to pretend to be good and wear these civilian clothes

"Miss would you like some water" a genin asked

"I could just kill you" she whispered

"What was that"

"Yes some water would be fine" Venus said with a forced smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was out of the fight also he was looking at the silver head that was fighting his pet he then spotted Sivix's monsters running around and some slugs slithering to the wounded leaf ninja and civilians

"They sure do know how to put a fight that's for sure" he then saw his snake hit the tower then there came out Kakashi holding a girl he never saw before but his eyes stayed on Yue she was holding Ash and the last to get out was an old woman with another young woman

Sasuke looked at his son who he had not seen for over three months his birthday was coming soon next week to be frank but it seemed he wouldn't have a home to celebrate it with that he left the village Sivix would get him on devils peak

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue gave Ash to the old woman and ran again killing enemy ninja she met on the road she was then faced with a ghost that looked at her then went and swallowed her she felt weak and was losing consciousness closing her eyes Yue came with an answer

"I will guide and lead I will be the light that shines bright I am Yue Uzumaki the guardian of the crystal of light" as she thought about this her tattoo glowed bright then light shot out of the ghost and just like that chains erupted around the village and wrapped around the buildings and trees it wrapped around the minions and continued to spread

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sat there not quite knowing what was happening, everytime she tried to activate her byakugun she got a sharp pain in her head that made her topple over looking at her family she could see they were being overwhelmed even with the help of the Inuzukas who leaved right next to the Hyuugas and to make matters worse these shadow things were leaving unconscious people but with Katsuya there she knew they would be okay

"why am I so weak" Hinata asked herself

"who said you are weak hm Hinata" the voice asked "look deep in yourself"

Hinata closed her eyes and thought back to her genin times how Naruto never gave up how she found strength in him how she fought pein how she managed to find her sister and how she was everyone's hope

"I am Hinata Hyuuga the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and I will never give up for I am the crystal guardian of the ice" with that she stood up her tattoo glowing bright **"twin dragon curse"**

Everyone was shocked Hinata's jutsu left the minions all frozen and the ghosts all disappeared but it didn't stop there the jutsu continued to spread

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura held Katsuya close it had been almost fifteen minutes and nothing happened

"I can't do this" she thought

It reminds me of my team 7 days not knowing what to do always being behind Sasuke and Naruto her thoughts were interrupted by Katsuya **"Sakura maybe we must stop"**

That did it for her "no I can't give up I am not giving up my whole life revolved around living in the shadow of my teammates well not today"

Her tattoo glowed "I Sakura Haruno guardian of the crystal earth"

Katsuya got a large rush in fact all Katsuyas did everyone who was either knocked out or injured was cured and felt like their chakra was at full force

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurora felt the chakras of her friends "Aurora you feel that, that is the power of working together and being a team" the voice said

Aurora continued to dodge the snake "I guess working alone isn't the way"

Her tattoo glowed all the colours of the other tattoos Aurora looked at the snake as she did she heard the other girls

"crystal of ice…to give hope"

"crystal of the earth…to heal"

"Crystal of the light…to lead"

"I am Aurora Hatake guardian of the crystal fire I am here to protect" a chakra blast from Aurora sent the snake far were it poofed away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sivix ran fast he had to get away from the chakra and ice he had thought it was just a normal jutsu until it touched him and he burned when he was far he turned and looked as the respective jutsu that covered the village and his minions that were destroyed and his ghosts which disappeared

"Damn this village has four guardians" he then ran towards devils peak where he could sense Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leaf shinobi and civilians that were not in the tunnels stared in shock as the jutsus resided and all the enemy were nowhere in sight as everyone looked around they saw the chains went back to Yue who passed out after, the ice melted resulting in Hinata passing out in the hands of a worried Neji as well at the Naara compound Sakura was carried by a Shikamaru who kept talking about troublesome woman and Aurora was lying where she fought the snake

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was shocked as he looked at the slug that was healing him and the jutsu that was now disappearing "what was that" he asked the woman next to him not expecting her to respond, the Daimyo knew what it was she had waited long for this

"Kakashi my dear you have guardians among you"

Kakashi's only good response about this was to stare at the woman and utter a smart "Huh"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: THE AFTERMATH LET THE HEALING BEGIN

Sasuke stood over devil's peak with Sivix who looked ready to murder someone "what happened"

"We underestimated them that damned village has four guardians" Sivix seethed "Venus has to know she must investigate four guardians not two"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted he then created a clone "go inform Venus about what happened"

Sasuke turned and walked towards the base with Sivix trailing behind "Where is Itachi"

"Must be with Venus he knows the village better than her" Sasuke responded

"Morgana is going to kill me and if she doesn't then the boss is"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura didn't feel like waking up heck she swore to knock out whoever would come in and try to wake her up, now that she thought about it last time she checked her room didn't smell like a hospital where was she

"Sakura are you awake honey" she heard a voice asking but for some reason she could not pin point whose voice that was

"Do you think she can hear us" Sakura heard the voice again, of course she could hear them what did they think she was deaf

"Of course she can hear you what do you think she is deaf"

"Oh my dear baby the sedative should have worn off"

Did the person say sedative was she in a hospital what happened for her to be in the hospital maybe if she opened her eyes and looked around she could figure out what happened

"Don't fret Tsunade said she should wake up after two more days"

Opening her eyes she was faced with her parents faces that were too close to hers for comfort

"Mom, dad" she croaked, her voice sounded strange "what happened"

Sitting up she looked around and saw three more beds in the room she was in she couldn't identify the three people in them now that she thought about it she couldn't see nicely

"Mr and Mrs Haruno please give us some time with Sakura" Tsunade said when she walked into the room with a nurse, after Sakura's parents left much to her relief but her relief was cut short because now she was faced with a very angry Tsunade

"What were you thinking…you know what I don't like repeating myself so we will wait for the others to wake up and Sakura stop healing yourself unconsciously" Tsunade said injecting Sakura "see you after two days"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hokage tower was destroyed but to Kakashi's horror it didn't stop the council meeting from taking place

"Kakashi according to eye witnesses the Yami ya Yaoke are after the Haruno girl and your sister" Homura said

"We got that part elder Homura but that doesn't explain how the Haruno girl was able to heal a group load of people how the Uzumaki produced chains that covered the full village and the Hyuuga that can use ice jutsu let me not start with your sister Hokage-sama" a civilian called out

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Kakashi muttered

The whole council looked at the hokage "well spill it out" Danzo said glaring at the said man

"They are guardians" the daimyo chirped in

"Excuse us" Tsume asked

"Guardians some of the most powerful people they come once in a while and usually one at a time now that I think about it" the Daimyo said scratching her head

"What do you mean one at a time…there are four now what does that mean" Tsunade asked

"Well the last time they were here the earth wasn't in good shape" the Daimyo said

"We could have liked their help during the fourth war five years ago" Inoichi said

"Well then whatever brought them here at the same time can't be good" the Daimyo said looking at everyone

"Well what do we do about them I mean they didn't know they were guardians when they stopped they attack" Kakashi said looking at everyone

"I will train…" Danzo was about to start but was cut short by the Daimyos stern voice

"I will do it I will be back after three months to take them on a five month journey"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's clone had changed into a cat and was staring at Venus who was pacing up and down in front of him "this village has four guardians damn it okay I will gather information on who they are Sasuke-kun I guess you got to go"

Sasuke just turned and left he decided he might not pop just yet for some reason he decided he wanted to see this village that felt like home to him but he could not remember

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later saw Sakura wake up again to see her Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto

"Well at least she stopped her unconscious healing" she heard Tsunade mutter

"Hey Sakura-chan how are you feeling" Naruto asked the woman who was still looking around confused

"Naruto not to loud this is a hospital" Tsunade said

"Hey Sakura nice to see you are awake" Yue called from across the room

Sakura looked at the girl then smiled "yeah good to be awake, but I was sure I was awake before" she said glaring at Tsunade

"Don't look at me like that young lady I don't know how but for some reason you must hate the hospital so much you have started to heal yourself unconsciously it means even if you were to slip in to a coma your body would use some chakra to start healing" Tsunade explained

"That's some technique" Kakashi added

"Well Aurora if you feel up to it there is some people who would like to see you in fact they would like to meet all of you" Naruto said opening the door

When the door opened Sparkle, ramen, locket and Ash came in greeting the girls while everyone were talking and laughing Ash was staring at Aurora this woman had been taking care of him for well his entire life so he deduced that this was

"Mama" Ash said which got looks from everyone then Aurora looked at the boy then she smiled "Oh boy he called me mama" at this everyone laughed seeing that everyone was laughing Ash started to laugh also

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke didn't know what but seeing the young boy was bringing feelings in him he never knew existed he saw the young boy they called Ash call the woman he saw fight his snake 'mama'

But for some reason Sasuke was unable to figure out why this boy would mean so much to him, when Sasuke looked at the blond boy who looked like the man on the hokage-mountain as he continued to look at the boy who was laughing and bouncing around the room something happened

Memory start:

" _Fine teme but promise me one thing"_

" _What dobe"_

" _You won't forget team 7 and Ash"_

" _I promise dobe"_

Memory end:

Sasuke couldn't believe it his head hurt so much that he ended up popping but not before muttering Naruto's name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So someone please explain why we are in the hospital I know there was an attack" Yue asked the group

"All will be explained once you girls leave the hospital" Kakashi said with an eye smile

"Fine, how are repairs to the village coming along" Sakura asked

"Well the major damage was to the hokage tower, the wall and a couple of houses" Naruto said "I have clones helping with repairs"

For some reason Hinata just could not take her eyes off the boy now turned man he had long lost his whisker marks and let his hair grow out and now he looked like a carbon copy of his father she was yet to tell the boy how she felt

"And the people how many did we lose" Aurora asked

"10 ninja and no civilians" Kakashi sighed "the funerals were held two days ago"

"On a lighter note" Naruto said loudly making everyone wince at his loudness "Ash is turning the big one the day after tomorrow"

"Yeah how can we forget we must have a party" Yue said as loudly as Naruto causing everyone to wince again

"You Uzumaki will cause me to be deaf" Sakura muttered

"Where do you plan to hold it" Hinata asked

"I don't know" Aurora said looking at the boy who was looking back at her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was sitting in his room when he felt strange signalling that the clone had popped closing his eyes he went through the clone's emotions

He saw his talk with Venus then Sasuke got shocked to realise his clone didn't pop immediately instead it walked around and after two days ended at the hospital where he watched a group of people talking but what caught Sasuke's attention was the small boy calling the girl he watched fight 'mama', he then saw a blond boy as Sasuke sorted the memories it happened

' _I promise'…  
'Ash and team7'…  
'I promise'…  
'Naruto, Ash, Kakashi, Sakura'…  
'I promise'_

Sasuke toppled over on his bed grasping his head the pain was overwhelming he couldn't even think straight he ended up passing out.


End file.
